Recuerdos de una poderosa hechicera
by Lovely Pixie
Summary: Reinterpretación de castlevania 64, desde el punto de vista de Carrie.
1. El bosque del silencio.

Capítulo 1 el bosque del silencio.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Carrie se vió forzada a irse de su pueblo natal y ahora después de tanto tiempo ella regresa para visitar la tumba de su madre. Carrie veía el hermoso paisaje por una de las ventanas del carruaje en el que viaja y aunque le tomaran unas cinco horas llegar a su destino a ella no le importa, porque tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Entre más Carrie se cerca a su antiguo hogar, los recuerdos de la noche en la que su vida cambió para siempre regresan a ella corriendo.

Flash back...

La hermosa Luna llena ilumina la tierra con sus delicados rayos y en esta bella noche Carrie se adentra en el bosque. Carrie camino por aproximadamente una hora hasta que llegó a una parte donde pudo sentir un gran cúmulo de magia maligna y ella supo que está area es la entrada al bosque del silencio.

Carrie decidida se adentró más en el bosque y camino por unos cinco minutos más hasta que de la tierra salieron varios esqueletos y la atacaron. Carrie se defendió con sus esferas de energía mágica que despedazó a sus enemigos y los que quedaban tomaron los huesos de sus compañeros caídos y atacaron a Carrie con sus macanas de hueso, pero Carrie se defendió con sus chacrams y los hizo pedazos fácilmente.

Carrie sonrió y continuó su camino por el bosque del silencio.

Una hora y media después, Carrie estaba un poco cansada ya que se tuvo que enfrentar a una horda de esqueletos que no la dejaban avanzar y la joven llegó a un claro en el bosque donde vió a un hombre. Carrie se acercó curiosa de saber que está haciendo ese hombre que la vió y empezó a transformarse en lobo. Carrie se asustó mucho porque no se espero esto y el hombre lobo a gran velocidad la atacó con sus garras. Carrie trató de esquivar el golpe, pero el hombre lobo era más rápido de lo qué Carrie esperaba y el monstruo estuvo a punto de encajar sus garras en el pecho de la joven que se defendió con una de sus esferas de energía mágica que explotó en la cara del lobo que salió volando y se alejó de Carrie por unos 25 metros, pero el hombre lobo se levantó como si nada.

El hombre lobo aulló y volvió al ataque. Carrie rápido le arrojó varias esferas de energía mágica, pero el hombre lobo desvió unas con sus garras y las pocas que le dieron no lo hirieron en absoluto. Carrie usó una barrera para defenderse del ataque, del hombre lobo que goleó con gran fuerza la barrera para romperla y Carrie trataba de mantener su protección, pero esta se empezó a agrietar.

Carrie pensó rápido en una forma de matar al hombre lobo y ya iba a golpearlo con una explosión mágica, cuando un joven se apareció, y atacó al monstruo varias veces con su látigo. El hombre lobo se enfureció con el joven al que atacó con gran ferocidad, pero, él esquivó los golpes y le dio con su látigo varias veces.

Carrie estaba un poco sorprendida y con su magia ayudó al joven y entre los dos consiguieron matar al hombre lobo. El joven se acercó a Carrie y con voz sería dijo.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa niña. Este lugar es muy peligroso.

Carrie muy ofendida dijo con voz sería.

-Que me hayas ayudado con ese hombre lobo no te da derecho a tratarme así.

El joven un poco apenado dijo.

-Lo siento señorita. No fue mi intención ofenderla. Bueno, soy Reinhardt Schneider Belmont ¿Y usted es?

Carrie lo pensó un momento y con voz sería respondió.

-Carrie Fernández ¿Y podría saber qué haces aquí?

Reinhardt sonrió amable y respondió.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo te quería preguntar, pero creo que también has venido a matar a Drácula.

Carrie asintió y con una sonrisa amable dijo.

-Si. Y ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo, supongo será mucho más fácil este viaje si unimos fuerzas ¿Qué dices?

Reinhardt se entusiasmó y con una sonrisa respondió.

-Suena bien, sólo no te quedes atrás.

Carrie sonrió muy feliz porque no sabe lo que le espera más adelante y que Reinhardt la acompañe hará las cosas más fáciles. Los dos se adentraron más profundo en el bosque del silencio.

3 horas después de tener que enfrentar a dos hordas de incansables monstruos y muchos esqueletos Carrie y Reinhardt decidieron acampar para descansar un poco de su largo viaje. Reinhardt encendió una fogata, suspiró y dijo.

-Ni siquiera hemos llegado al Castillo y esos monstruos no nos dejan en paz.

Reinhardt hecho otro tronco a la fogata y Carrie preparó algo de comer para recuperar sus energías.

Cuando todo estuvo listo los dos comieron y para el momento en el que terminaron se escuchó el rugir de varios motores que alertó a Carrie y Reinhardt de un peligro inminente y desconocido, se acerca a ellos. De repente, brincando unos arbustos se aparecieron 6 esqueletos motonetos con sus macanas de hueso quienes atacaron a toda velocidad.

Carrie y Reinhardt esquivaron los golpes de sus enemigos y el joven con su látigo goleó varias veces a tres de los esqueletos motonetos y Carrie dirigió su magia a la tierra de la que salieron múltiples agujas de piedra que hicieron explotar a tres motonetos en mil pedazos.

Reinhardt consiguió despedazar a los esqueletos y las motos fuera de control se estrellaron contra unos árboles y explotaron en llamas que casi provocan un incendio, pero Carrie lo apagó con una barrera mágica que asfixió las llamas y con voz sería dijo.

-Ten más cuidado Reinhardt. Casi provocas un incendio.

El joven suspiró y los dos continuaron su camino.

Pasaron tres días y los dos jóvenes no an podido encontrar el castillo de Drácula en la inmensidad del bosque del silencio y cuando el sol se oculta significa que las incansables hordas de esqueletos, hombres lobo, fantasmas, zombis y motonetos no los dejarán avanzar.

Carrie y Reinhardt estaban acampamdo eperando que los monstruos no los ataquen cuando están tratando de descansar, y el joven suspiró fastidiado y le preguntó a Carrie.

-¿Cuánto más falta para llegar al Castillo de Drácula?

Carrie lo pensó un rato suspiró y respondió.

-No lo sé.

Reinhardt iba a decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por más esqueletos que salieron de la tierra y los atacaron con sus macanas de hueso. Carrie usó varias esferas de energía mágica y Reinhardt acabó con los que esquivaron el ataque de Carrie.

Un rato después los dos suspiraron un poco casados y continuaron su camino ya que no saben si se van a aparecer más enemigos en ese lugar.

20 minutos después los dos llegaron a un claro en el bosque y pesaron en descansar un poco ahí, pero fueron atacados por 4 esqueletos montados en algo que parecía un caballo esqueleto y los atacaron con sus lanzas. Carrie y Reinhardt rápido esquivaron los golpes y los atacaron con múltiples agujas de tierra y varios latigazos, pero estos enemigos eran mucho más resistentes que los que han enfrentado antes.

Carrie en una forma de derrotar a sus enemigos, ellos no la dejaban concentrarse con sus constantes ataques y esto la enojó mucho lo que desencadenó un nuevo poder mágico que provocó una tremenda explosión de fuego azul que carbonizo a todos sus oponentes y sorprendió mucho a Reinhardt, quien no podía creer lo que pasó.

Carrie se tranquilizó y vió con gran asombro como sus enemigos se convirtieron en estatuas de cenizas que lentamente desaparecían con la suave brisa. Reinhardt se acercó a Carrie puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña que salió de su trance y él le dijo.

-Vaya, acabaste a esos pesados en un instante.

Carrie miró a Reinhardt, sonrió y los dos continuaron su camino.

2 horas después los dos se detuvieron para descansar un poco de su largo viaje, comer algo y pensar a donde ir. De repente el sepulcral silencio del bosque fue cortado por un extraño sonido y Reinhardt le preguntó a Carrie.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Carrie escuchó atentamente aquel sonido que reconoció y dijo.

-Eso no es un ruido. Más bien suena como un violín.

Reinhardt muy confundido preguntó.

-¿Quién rayos toca un violín en medio de la nada?

Carrie entre cerró sus ojos y contestó.

-Seguramente es un vampiro. Debemos estar cerca del Castillo.

Reinhardt asintió levantó el campamento y los dos siguieron la canción que se hacía más fuerte entre más se acercaban.

De repente empezó a temblar lo que los sorprendió mucho y un gigantesco esqueleto salió de la tierra y los atacó con su mano huesuda, Reinhardt esquivó el golpe y Carrie usó su barrera para protegerse de los múltiples golpes que trataban de romper su barrera.

Reinhardt rápido le dio varios latigazos al monstruo que empezó a atacar al joven que con gran habilidad esquivaba todos los golpes y le permitió a Carrie concentrarse en su nuevo poder. Carrie formó varias bolas de fuego azul que le arrojó al esqueleto que rugió en agonía, pero este no se carbonizó y escapó.

Carrie y Reinhardt suspiraron un poco cansados buscaron la canción y vieron que es más fuerte por donde el esqueleto gigante había escapado. Los dos caminaron por ese camino.

Dos horas después Carrie y Reinhardt llegaron a una Cañada a la que se acercaron y vieron que es bastante profunda y no sólo eso también estaba el esqueleto gigante caminando por el fondo y era seguido por varios esqueletos pequeños. Los dos buscaron una forma de bajar y encontraron un camino bastante precario. Carrie suspiró un poco insegura y preguntó.

-¿No hay otro camino?

Reinhardt negó con la cabeza y los dos empezaron a bajar con mucho cuidado.

25 minutos después los dos llegaron al lecho del río que con su fría agua cubrió por completo los pies de los dos y Carrie se molestó porque no tenía botas y se le mojaron sus pies. Los dos caminaron por unos 30 minutos a paso veloz y consiguieron alcanzar al esqueleto gigante al que atacaron con todo, pero el monstruo se defendió arrojandoles un montón de esqueletos pequeños, pero Carrie usó una barrera para protegerse de los esqueletos que se hicieron pedazos al estrellarse con la barrera y Reinhardt le arrojó una hacha que dejó aturdido al gigante y con su látigo le dio múltiples veces.

Carrie le arrojó tres bolas de fuego azul a su oponente que se quemó, pero se la quitó de encima con un tremendo manotazo que lo mandó a volar unos 20 metros y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

Carrie usó un remolino mágico que levantó todos los huesos en el aire y con eso le pegó al esqueleto gigante que no se pudo defender y con sus manos huesudas golpeó la tierra que se estremeció y varias piedras se desprendieran de los muros de la cañada y estos casí le dieron a Carrie que tuvo, que esquivarlas lo que hizo que su magia perdiera fuerza y el esqueleto gigante de un brinco escapó.

Carrie suspiró un poco cansada y rápido fue a ver, a Reinhardt, quien se estaba levantando con trabajos, pero estaba bien. Carrie y Reinhardt buscaron una forma de salir de la Cañada y vieron otro camino precario. Los dos suspiraron y con mucho cuidado empezaron a subir.

Una hora y 20 minutos después, los dos llegaron hasta arriba muy casados y notaron que la canción del violín se podía oír muy cerca de donde ellos están. Lo que significa que el castillo está muy cerca de ahí y los dos continuaron su camino.

8 minutos después se toparon con el esqueleto gigante que bloqueaba el camino adelante y los dos se dieron cuenta de ese monstruo está protegiendo la entrada al Castillo y sin dudarlo los dos atacaron al esqueleto, pero de la tierra salieron más esqueletos pequeños que protagieron al grande con sus macanas de hueso gigante y Reinhardt usó su látigo contra los pequeños que caían hechos pedazos con unos cuantos golpes del látigo.

Carrie se concentró y con varias bolas de fuego azul goleó al gigante que con su mano huesuda atacó a Carrie que esquivó el tremendo golpe del monstruo.

Reinhardt derrotó a todos los esqueletos pequeños y atacó al gigante con su látigo varias veces esquivó un tremendo golpe y le arrojó una cruz boomerang, y Carrie tuvo suficiente tiempo para concentrarse y usó múltiples agujas de tierra con las que empalaron al gigante, que cayó al suelo completamente derrotado.

Carrie y Reinhardt descansaron un momento y después continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a un gran e imponente muro, y la hermosa canción de violín que los trajo aquí terminó indicando que han llegado al Castillo de Drácula.

La hermosa luz de la Luna llena se ve en el horizonte y los dos se adentraron en el muro para activar el mecanismo y bajar el puente que les permitirá entrar al Castillo de Drácula...


	2. El muro del Castillo

Capítulo 2 El muro del Castillo

Una vez que Carrie y Reinhardt entraron al muro del Castillo buscaron el mecanismo para bajar el puente, pero no lo encontraron y vieron dos puertas.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a estas y Carrie abrió una, pero la otra estaba firmemente cerrada y Reinhardt se molestó. Carrie sonrió y dijo.

-La llave para esa puerta debe de estar por este camino. Vamos.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos entraron en el pequeño cuarto qué en su interior sólo había una gran escalera de caracol, y Reinhardt con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ésto será muy fácil, no veo a esos molestos esqueletos por aquí.

Carrie asintió, pero algo le daba mala espina y con cuidado los dos empezaron a subir la escalera. Los dos llegaron a la mitad del camino y de repente fueron atacados por 10 sombras, que querían matarlos y por andar esquivando los constantes golpes de sus enemigos, Carrie y Reinhardt casi se caen al vacío, pero con su magia Carrie creo un muro con el que evitó su inminente caída. Los dos jóvenes rápido atacaron a las sombras, pero estás esquivaron todos los golpes al mimetisarzarse con las sombras del lugar.

Carrie pensó en una forma de derrotar a estos enemigos y usó fuego azul cuando estos salían de su escondite para que no tuvieran a donde esconderse ya que dirigió sus bolas de fuego azul hacia los muros y los fuertes destellos que creaban al estrellarse contra los muros eliminaban todas las sombras por un instante y Reinhardt rápido los eliminó con su látigo.

Una vez que acabaron con todas las sombras los dos continuaron subiendo las escaleras de caracol, hasta que llegaron a la parte más alta donde había una puerta que abrieron, y vieron el mecanismo para bajar el puente.

Reinhardt rápido corrió al mecanismo lo activo, pero el puente no bajó lo que molestó a Reinhardt y Carrie buscó la llave y pensó en.

_-Para ser un adulto Reinhardt es más confiable que los demás._

Carrie vió que al lado de donde estaban había otra torre con otro mecanismo y con media sonrisa dijo.

-Mira Reinhardt por allá hay otro mecanismo.

Reinhardt vió que Carrie tenía razón y muy molesto le dio un golpe al mecanismo frente a él, y de este salió la llave que necesitan para continuar. Reinhardt recogió la llave y los dos salieron de ahí bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que podían.

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja Reinhardt abrió la puerta y los dos entraron al cuarto que es idéntico al de hace rato. Los dos rápido subieron la escalera de caracol y está vez no fueron atacados por las sombras como en la otra torre. Los dos llegaron a la parte más alta, abrieron la puerta y fueron atacados por varias bolas de energía que fueron arrojadas por una gigantesca serpiente esqueleto que estaba enroscada en el mecanismo, y los dos rápido esquivaron el ataque.

Carrie usó múltiples cuchillas de viento y Reinhardt se acercó al monstruo y lo goleó varias veces con su látigo, pero la serpiente esqueleto atacó a Reinhardt con sus fauces que rápido le arrojó una cruz que alejó al monstruo de Reinhardt y Carrie aprovecho este momento, y usó su magia de luz que empezó a quemar a la serpiente que le arrojó un rayo de energía y Carrie usó su barrera para defenderse, pero esta se rompió y Carrie recibió un gran golpe.

La serpiente se hizo cenizas y Reinhardt corrió para ayudar a su amiga que cayó sobre sus rodillas muy cansada. Reinhardt muy preocupado le preguntó a Carrie.

-¿Estas bien?

Carrie asintió lentamente y con trabajos se levantó. Reinhardt fue a activar el mecanismo que bajó el puente y Carrie pensó en.

_-Ese monstruo fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero debo continuar._

Carrie suspiró un poco cansada y Reinhardt le preguntó.

-¿Estás segura de que puedes continuar?

Carrie con una sonrisa asintió y los dos salieron de ahí, y bajaron las escaleras de caracol. En el camino Carrie se empezó a recuperar del tremendo golpe tanto mental como físico que recibió y le agradeció a Reinhardt que no se apresurara en bajar. Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja los dos salieron del muro y fueron atacados po14 Esqueletos motonetos que los estaban esperando. Carrie y Reinhardt rápido empezaron a pelear contra sus oponentes que trataron de golpearlos con sus macanas de hueso.

Carrie les arrojó sus chacrams y Reinhardt con su látigo decapito a 4 de sus oponentes, pero fueron rodeados y Carrie trató de usar su barrera para defenderse, pero esta no funcionó y Reinhardt les arrojó agua bendita para alejarlos de ellos.

Los esqueletos motonetos se dispersaron envueltos en llamas azules y Carrie usó sus agujas de tierra con las que destruyó a sus oponentes. Carrie suspiró y los dos vieron que el puente estaba listo.

La Luna llena iluminaba a los dos jóvenes que caminaban hacia el Castillo de Drácula y una suave brisa fría soplaba junto a ellos que sin dudarlo entraron al Castillo...

* * *

Nota de autor.

se me olvidó decir que en el primer capítulo la canción con la que Carrie y Reinhardt, llegaron al Castillo es Opposing Blood Lines, y muchas gracias por leer este fic hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. La villa

Capítulo 3. La villa.

Carrie y Reinhardt entraron a la Villa del Castillo y se sorprendieron de ver un hermoso jardín con bellísimas rosas de un rojo tan intenso, que era increíble y al centro de este había una fuente, con una estatua de un bellísimo Ángel poco más adelante de donde estaban.

Los dos se acercaron al hermoso y fragante jardín, y de repente un ruido los alertó de un peligro y se dieron la vuelta para ver que era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio, que caía en cascada hasta la cintura, piel blanca como la Luna unos hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre, y un precioso vestido rojo Escarlata que se acercó al hermoso jardín y Carrie con desconfianza preguntó.

-¿Podría saber quién eres?

La hermosa mujer con voz amable respondió.

-Soy Rosa.

Carrie preparó una barrera y con voz sería le preguntó a Rosa.

-¿Dime qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Rosa se acercó a las hermosas rosas y mientras las regaba respondió.

-Sólo vine a regar estas hermosas rosas blancas.

Carrie se sorprendió de ver que Rosa regaba las plantas con sangre y muy cunfundida le preguntó.

-¿Por qué le das la sangre a esas rosas? ¿Si eres una Vampiresa?

Rosa terminó de regar las plantas y con voz amable respondió.

-Tengo mis razones con su permiso señorita.

Rosa se retiró dejando a Carrie muy confusa ya que ella esperaba una pelea inminente con esa Vampiresa, y le iba a preguntar algo a Reinhardt, pero notó que él estaba totalmente embobado, y no dejaba de mirar a la hermosa Vampiresa que se alejaba de ellos.

Carrie suspiró y le dio a Reinhardt un golpe que le sacó el aire al joven y con voz sería le dijo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Reacciona.

Reinhardt con voz ahogada respondió.

-Lo siento Carrie. No sé qué me pasó.

Carrie volvió a suspirar un poco molesta y los dos continuaron su camino por la Villa.

Reinhardt se sorprendió de ver que no hay más Vampiros por los alrededores y Carrie dijo.

-Será mejor que aprovechemos que ahora no hay Vampiros para encontrar la entrada al Castillo.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos caminaron hacia la entrada principal, pero esta estaba custodiada por 3 Eligor 5 Slogra 8 Caballeros gigantes 6 Gargolas 30 Caballeros esqueleto 2 Galamoth 3 Kurasuman y 8 Minotauros.

Carrie y Reinhardt no esperaban que la entrada principal estuviera tan custodiada y Reinhardt dijo.

-Eso explica porque en esta villa no hay tantos monstruos.

Carrie asintió y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Será mejor ir a descansar un poco antes de buscar otra forma de entrar al Castillo y en el día no tendremos que preocuparnos por ser atacados por Vampiros.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos buscaron un lugar para descansar. Carrie y Reinhardt llegaron a una gran mansión con un letrero en la entrada que dice Posada y los dos entraron a esta.

Los dos no se sorprendieron de ver que este lugar estaba desierto y Reinhardt fue a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, Carrie tomó la última llave para uno de los cuartos. Carrie fue a ver, a su amigo que se estaba dando un banquete con lo que había y Carrie comió con él.

Después de cenar Carrie y Reinhardt se reabastecieron de víveres para su viaje y fueron al segundo piso para descansar.

Una vez arriba los dos vieron un largo pasillo con muchas puertas de un lado y hermosos vitrales del otro. Reinhardt trató de abrir una de las puertas, pero estaba firmemente cerrada y creyó haber escuchado unos ronquidos del otro lado y Carrie se acercó a la puerta con el mismo número que tenía su llave y la abrió. Carrie entró al amplio cuarto y un momento después entró Reinhardt que dijo.

-Parece que tendré, que dormir aquí ya que todos los otros cuartos están cerrados.

Carrie suspiró y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Bien tú dormirás en el sillón por inútil.

Carrie fue a la cama y Reinhardt suspiró, y se recosto en el sillón.

Carrie corría en un gran laberinto de arbustos que parecían no tener fin y se topa con un niño que le dijo.

-Que bueno, que viniste te he estado esperando.

Carrie muy confusa le preguntó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

el niño con una sonrisa respondió.

-Se que esto es repentino, pero tú eres la única que me puede ayudar.

Carrie más confundida le iba a preguntar algo al niño, pero él se fue corriendo y ella fue trás él. Carrie lo perdió de vista y de repente fue atacada por un extraño perro de piedra.

Carrie despertó muy confundida y vió que estaba en su cuarto, y Reinhardt estaba soñando con Rosa porque no dejaba de murmurar su nombre. Carrie suspiró ya que sólo tuvo un extraño sueño y le arrojó una almohada a Reinhardt para que se despertará. Reinhardt muy confundido y adormilado preguntó.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

Carrie con una risita salió de la cama y dijo.

-Ya tenemos que irnos.

Reinhardt bostezo se estiró y se levantó. Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron atacados por los vitrales que se convirtieron en soldados de vidrio que usaron sus espadas de cristal contra ellos. Carrie usó sus Chacrams contra los soldados que trataron de defenderse, pero Reinhardt no los dejó al golpear sus rodillas con su látigo y los Chacrams de Carrie los hicieron pedazos. Los dos suspiraron y de repente una de las puertas se abrió y un extraño señor con una gran Cruz en la espalda salió de la habitación miró a Carrie y Reinhardt por un momento y con voz sería dijo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Este es un lugar muy peligroso para unos novatos como ustedes.

Carrie se molestó y Reinhardt ofendido dijo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarnos así? Anciano loco.

El señor entre cerró sus ojos y con autoridad dijo.

-Yo soy el gran cazador de Vampiros Charlie Vincent y puedo reconocer a unos inexpertos con sólo verlos.

Carrie pensó en usar su magia contra ese viejo loco, pero Reinhardt no la dejó y dijo.

-Para que sepa yo soy Reinhardt Schneider Belmont y soy más capas que usted para derrotar a Drácula.

Charlie se sorprendió un poco y dijo.

-Ya veo así que eres miembro de ese Clan extinto, pero no creo que seas hijo de ese hombre estúpido que casi destruye al mundo hace unos 69 años.

Reinhardt se enfadó y Carrie apretó sus puños al decir.

-Reinhardt no tiene nada que ver con algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo y estoy segura de que con su ayuda derrotaremos a Drácula.

Charlie con media sonrisa dijo.

-Que lindo, pero aunque tú amigo pueda usar el Vampire Killer no creo que sea capaz de controlar todo su poder. Porque estoy seguro de que él no es un Belmont.

Reinhardt se enfadó más y Charlie continuó diciendo.

-Ya que yo conocí a ese hombre y se que era él último Belmont, y que murió sin tener hijos por lo tanto ¿Cómo es posible que seas un Belmont?

Reinhardt muy enojado dijo.

-Estas equivocado viejo, mi madre era Belmont y ella fue quien me dio el Vampire Killer.

Vincent no podía creer lo Reinhardt le dijo ya que él estuvo ahí y vió como Richter Belmont murió a manos de Alucard. Charlie miró a Reinhardt, notó algo y dijo.

-Ya sea que eres un Belmont o no. Estoy seguro de que morirás así que vete de este lugar mientras puedas y regresa a casa yo derrotare a Drácula.

El cazador de Vampiros caminó hacia los jóvenes los paso de largo y ya iba a bajar las escaleras, cuando se voltea y lanza una advertencia.

-Casi lo olvidó, será mejor que te vayas de aquí chiquilla, tu madre murió tratando de combatir la obscuridad que plagaba a su familia, pero no pudo enseñarte lo más importante de la magia, los fernández ya han sucumbido a la tentación de la obscuridad, y lo más probable es que a ti te pase lo mismo. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Dracula ya sabe todo sobre ti y sobre los fernández con sus pecados y su legado de obscuridad.

Terminó de decir Charlie y luego bajo las escaleras. Carrie muy molesta dijo.

-Que viejo más chocante.

Reinhardt asintió y dijo.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. No creo que ese viejo loco pueda derrotar a Drácula.

Carrie asintió y los dos bajaron las escaleras. Carrie y Reinhardt salieron de la Posada y caminaron por las desiertas calles de la Villa buscando otro camino para entrar al Castillo. Los dos jóvenes buscaron por todas partes, pero aparentemente no había otro camino y los dos llegaron a una gran mansión que parecía vacía, pero Carrie por un momento creyó haber visto a un niño que los estaba viendo desde una de las ventanas en el segundo piso.

Reinhardt notó que Carrie estaba mirando algo y le preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?

Carrie reaccionó y respondió con voz sería.

-Esta mansión es muy sospechosa será mejor investigarla.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos entraron en la mansión. Una vez dentro los dos jóvenes vieron que no había ningún enemigo y los dos buscaron por todas partes un camino que los llevé al Castillo.

Un rato después los dos escucharon unos ruidos en el segundo piso y Carrie pensó que era el niño que vió por un instante en la ventana antes. Los dos rápido subieron las escaleras, pero en su prisa no pudieron evadir las lanzas de unos 4 esqueletos que los lastimaron y unos 6 perros fantasma se lanzaron al ataque para matarlos, pero Carrie usó su barrera para protegerse y Reinhardt con su látigo derrotó a tres de los 6 perros fantasma. Carrie usó su fuego azul contra los 4 esqueletos con lanza, pero estos usaron sus armas para bloquear el fuego de Carrie que usó sus cuchillas de viento contra los esqueletos que se hicieron pedazos y Reinhardt derrotó a los otros tres perros fantasma con gran confianza dijo.

-¿Ese es todo el ejército de no muertos de Drácula? Que patético.

Carrie sonrió se acercó a una de las ventanas y vió un enorme laberinto de arbustos como el que vió en su sueño y dijo con voz sería.

-Estoy segura de que por ahí hay otro camino para entrar al Castillo.

Reinhardt asintió y con una sonrisa dijo tienes razón ese lugar se ve muy sospechoso.

Los dos ya se iban cuando las puertas de los cuartos fueron derribadas y unos 100 Ghouls los atacaron. Carrie activó su barrera y Reinhardt les arrojó agua bendita para alejarlos de ellos, y con su látigo derrotó a varios. Carrie usó sus Chacrams y una cruz boomerang para aturdir a sus oponentes, y con una tremenda llamarada hizo cenizas a una gran parte de sus enemigos. Reinhardt con su látigo y una hacha derrotó a los que faltaban y dijo.

-Será mejor irnos antes de que vengan más.

Carrie asintió y los dos bajaron las escaleras, y fueron a la puerta trasera de la mansión que los llevará al laberinto, pero vieron un extraño pergamino tirado en el suelo que llamó su atención. Reinhardt tomó el pergamino y de repente se apareció un extraño hombre que con una sonrisa dijo.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Renon y soy un demonio comerciante.

Renon con su magia hizo aparecer su mercancía. Les explicó para que sirve cada artículo y ellos compraron unas curas para el vampirismo en sus primeras etapas más agua bendita unas pociones y unos hechizos de flechas de hielo, Trueno de sombras, misiles mágicos y fuego corrosivo.

Reinhardt le pagó a Renon que sonrió y dijo.

-Gracias por su compra. Nos vemos.

Renon desapareció y Carrie junto a Reinhardt salieron de la mansión. Una vez afuera los dos caminaron hacia el laberinto que en la entra tenía dos estatuas de perros y Carrie tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero los dos siguieron adelante. Carrie vió que todo el laberinto estaba muy tranquilo y más adelante de donde estaban estaba un niño que les daba la espalda, y vestía ropas elegantes como las de un aristócrata en color morado. Los dos se acercaron al niño que se percató de su presencia guardó algo en su bolsillo se dio la vuelta y los miró con curiosidad. Carrie se inclinó y con voz amable le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?

El niño sonrió cálidamente y respondió con voz tímida.

-Me llamó Malus y tengo 8 años.

Carrie y Reinhardt se sorprendieron y el joven preguntó.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Malus bajo la mirada y respondió.

-Un día ellos llegaron y destruyeron todo mi pueblo. No sé qué pasó con mis padres y no puedo recordar nada más.

Carrie y Reinhardt no sabían qué hacer para ayudar a Malus, y ella con una hermosa sonrisa dijo.

-Yo soy Carrie Fernández y él es mi amigo Reinhardt Schneider Belmont y te ayudaremos a salir de este lugar para que puedas reunirte con tus padres.

Malus sonrió muy feliz de saber que lo van a ayudar, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo para darle las gracias a sus amigos, dos sabuesos de piedra salieron de entré los muros de arbusto, y empezaron a ladrar de forma amenazadora, lo que asustó mucho a Malus que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y Carrie con la ayuda de Reinhardt los atacaron, pero estos se sacudieron ya que eran impervios al daño y empezaron a acercase a ellos, y sin otra opción Reinhardt corrió hacia Malus lo cargó y los tres se internaron en el laberinto.

Los tres eran perseguidos por los sabuesos de piedra que casi los alcanzan en mas de una ocasión, pero Carrie los aturdía con sus esferas mágicas y aprovechando que sus perseguidores estaban temporalmente quietos para escapar de ellos, y los tres dieron una vuelta a la derecha para perder a los sabuesos y se encontraron a Frankenstein, que los atacó con su sierra eléctrica que ellos apenas pudieron evitar y Carrie le arrojó un trueno de sombras al monstruo que no se pudo mover y los tres escaparon lo más rápido que podían, pero los sabuesos y Frankenstein les pisaban los talones y Carrie le gritó a Reinhardt.

-Corre más rápido. ¡Nos van a alcanzar!

Reinhardt molestó le reclamó a Carrie.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Quieres que corra más rápido?! ¡Tú no estás cargando al niño!

Malus con voz tímida dijo.

-Déjenme aquí. Si lo hacen, ellos ya no los perseguirán.

Carrie con voz firme dijo.

-No te dejaremos atrás. Vamos a ayudarte.

Malus se ruborizó un poco y sonrió muy feliz, pero varias flechas casi les dan, y vieron a unos como 40 esqueletos arqueros que estaban sobre los muros del laberinto y se estaban preparando para otro ataque, pero Carrie rápido los derribo con múltiples flechas de hielo y frente a ellos salieron los sabuesos, y Frankenstein que los atacaron. Carrie usó su barrera para evitar el ataque y para detenerlos en ese lugar un momento.

Los tres tomaron otro camino, pero este estaba repleto de esqueletos arqueros que Carrie tuvo que derribar y sólo esperaba a que pronto encontrarán la salida de este laberinto porque su barrera no va a aguantar mucho más.

Para evitar otro golpe tanto físico como mental Carrie tuvo que quitar su barrera lo que hizo, que Frankenstein y los sabuesos los volvieran a perseguir. Carrie se empezó a sentirse muy cansada y rápido tomó una de las pociones que había comprado antes para recuperarse un poco, y continuar corriendo.

Los tres continuaron corriendo con esos molestos sabuesos y Frankenstein pisándoles los talones, Malus les dijo.

-Den vuelta a la izquierda después a la derecha y sigan por ese camino.

Carrie y Reinhardt hicieron lo que Malus les dijo, y al poco rato llegaron a la salida del laberinto. Los tres rápido cerraron la reja tras de ellos, pero Frankenstein la golpeó múltiples veces con su sierra eléctrica para derribarla y Carrie con su magia la reforzó. Carrie, Reinhardt y Malus se alejaron de la reja y una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos los tres se sentaron en el pasto para descansar. Carrie y Reinhardt sacaron de sus bolsos de viaje algo de comer y le compartieron a Malus que con una sonrisa dijo.

-Muchas gracias.

Carrie sonrió dulcemente y dijo.

-No fue nada Malus.

El pequeño se ruborizó y los tres comieron muy felices de haber escapado de sus perseguidores.

Un rato después los tres continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a una gran reja y Reinhardt le preguntó a Malus.

-¿Crees que por aquí haya un camino para salir del Castillo?

Malus asintió y Carrie dijo.

-No lo sé, pero es lo más probable.

Malus se acercó a la reja que abrió y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Desde aquí yo puedo continuar sólo.

Malus cerró la reja tras de si y se fue por ese camino. Carrie y Reinhardt se alejaron de la reja y tomaron otro camino esperando que Malus este bien por su cuenta. Los dos llegaron a una puerta por la que entraron a una cripta que seguramente los llevará a otra entrda al Castillo. Los dos caminaron por el gran salón y vieron que al fondo de éste había un gran sarcófago al que se acercaron, pero de repente cayó del techo el cadáver de una mujer y los dos se detuvieron miraron al techo, y vieron a un Vampiro que con una mueca dijo.

-Vaya nunca esperé que alguien encontrará este lugar Jijijijiji.

Carrie y Reinhardt se prepararon para el combate, y el Vampiro con tono divertido dijo.

-Ay que miedo Jijijijejeje.

El Vampiro bajo del techo y los atacó con sus garras a una gran velocidad, pero Carrie usó su barrera para detenerlo y Reinhardt le dio un par de veces con su látigo, pero no fue suficiente para derrotar a su oponente que rompió la barrera de Carrie con sólo un golpe y con su gran velocidad rasgo a Reinhardt múltiples veces.

Carrie rápido usó sus misiles mágicos contra el Vampiro que se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa malvada la atacó con un láser mágico que Carrie tuvo que evadir y le arrojó una cruz boomerang, pero el Vampiro la agarró y la hizo pedazos al apretarlo en su mano. Reinhardt aprovechó el momento y le dio múltiples latigazos en la espalda que hicieron que el Vampiro gritara en agonía un instante y al siguiente con su gran velocidad golpeó a Reinhardt con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra un muro y escupió un poco de sangre. Carrie corrió para ayudar a su amigo, pero el Vampiro se apareció frente a ella y con tono divertido dijo.

-¿Me preguntó a qué sabrá tu sangre? Jijijiji.

Carrie apretó sus manos y el Vampiro se relamio y la atacó, pero ella le estrelló una botella de agua bendita en la cara y está lo quemó como si fuera ácido. Carrie se apresuró para llegar con su amigo y le dio una poción a Reinhardt que se recuperó, pero el Vampiro se lanzó al ataque y Carrie trató de detenerlo con sus agujas de tierra, pero estás resultaron inútiles ya que el Vampiro era muy ágil y Reinhardt le dijo.

-Empujalo con un hechizo de viento.

Carrie asintió y usó una poderosa ráfaga que hizo que el Vampiro se estrellara contra un muro y Reinhardt corrió hacia él y le asestó múltiples latigazos con los que derrotó a su oponente.

Los dos suspiraron un poco casados y se acercaron al sarcófago, pero fueron atacados por la mujer que había sido drenada por el Vampiro y se había convertido en una Draculina sedienta de sangre. Reinhardt le arrojó varias cruces boomerang a la Draculina que con su gran velocidad las esquivaba fácilmente y Carrie usó sus truenos de sombras contra su enemiga que recibió un golpe de uno de los truenos y quedó inmóvil. Carrie usó su fuego azul contra la Draculina que gritó en agonía hasta que se hizo cenizas. Ignorando su cansancio los dos continuaron su camino se acercaron al sarcófago que abrieron y vieron un camino subterráneo que los llevará al Castillo. Los dos suspiraron y saltaron dentro del sarcófago, pero el túnel se dividió en dos caminos separando a Carrie y Reinhardt...

Nota de autor

Está es la razón por la que el juego es conocido como Legacy of Darkness hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Los desagües

Capítulo 4 Los desagües.

Carrie cayó por el largo túnel hasta que llegó a los desagües del Castillo. Carrie se levantó miró a su alrededor y se preguntó.

-¿Dónde estará Reinhardt? Parece que tendré que continuar sola.

Carrie suspiró y empezó a caminar por los laberínticos desagües. Carrie no estaba segura de que camino tomar porque había forma de saber si éste la llevará al Castillo y como gran parte de este lugar esta inundado hace más difícil alcanzar. De repente salieron del agua 7 Mermans que la atacaron y ella usó sus misiles mágicos contra ellos, pero una gran parte de sus misiles fueron absorbidos por el agua de este lugar, y Carrie usó sus Chacrams para derrotar a sus oponentes.

Carrie metió su mano en el agua para examinarla y vió que está mezclada con una extraña substancia que empezó a absorber su magia a una velocidad increíble y ella rápido sacó su mano del agua. Carrie se sintió un poco mareada y pensó en mantenerse alejada del agua de este lugar. Carrie continuó su camino, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que fue atacada por 5 esqueletos que cayeron del techo y la atacaron con sus lanzas. Carrie sonrió y usó sus Chacrams envueltos en fuego azul con lo que derrotó a sus oponentes, pero tres Mermans la atacaron por de tras, y trataron de tirarla al agua, pero Carrie usó su barrera con la que evitó el golpe. Carrie concentró sus misiles mágicos en el área lejos del agua, pero no pudo derrotar a sus oponentes ya que 10 Werebats se aremolinaron frente a ella y no la dejaban concentrarse. Carrie se vio forzada a usar una explosión mágica que le ayudó a derrotar a sus enemigos, pero esto la dejó muy cansada y le costó más trabajo avanzar.

Carrie continuó peleando por unas 2 dos horas aproximadamente aunque no estaba muy segura de esto ya que no sabía que hora es y sólo esperaba no encontrase con un Vampiro en este lugar. Carrie se volvió a sentir mareada lo que quiere decir que se está esforzado demasiado y podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Carrie buscó un lugar para descansar un poco de tantas peleas y encontró unas escaleras que la llevaron a un camino sin salida y pensó en descansar un rato en este lugar. Carrie usó un encantamiento para que los monstruos no la puedan encontrar sacó algo de comida su bolso de viaje y comió algo.

Desde donde estaba Carrie vió a cuatro Bloody Zombis patrullando el área que seguramente están buscándola y ella pensaba en.

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Reinhardt y Malus. Espero que estén bien._

Carrie terminó de comer y se recosto en el suelo para dormir un poco, pero las palabras de Charlie Vincent todavía retumban en su cabeza y ella suspiró molesta por dejar que eso la afectará, y cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco.

Carrie estaba en un hermoso cuarto que no conoce y ella muy confusa miraba a todas partes cuando una voz amable dijo.

-Me da gusto ver que estás bien, pequeña.

Carrie miró a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo como la sangre piel bronceada y bellísimos ojos azul marino que estaba sentada junto a una ventana, y con voz amable dijo.

-No tengáis miedo quiero ayudarte a salir de estos desagües.

Carrie parpadeo un par de veces y le preguntó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme?

La mujer se levantó, se acercó a Carrie y con una sonrisa y voz amable dijo.

-Soy Liths.

Carrie despertó muy confundida miró a todas partes y pensó en.

_-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?_

Carrie suspiró se incorporó comió algo rápido y salió de su escondite. Carrie notó que no había tantos monstruos como antes y se preguntó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido?

Carrie siguió adelante esperando no encontrarse con más monstruos. Carrie llegó a un cruce de caminos y no sabía por donde ir cuando vió una extraña pluma azul en el suelo del camino de la derecha y pensó que ese es el camino aunque bien podría ser una trampa, pero ella se arriesgó y fue por ese camino. Carrie se topó con varias Medusa head que la atacaron, pero ella usó su barrera y con sus chacrams los derrotó fácilmente a sus enemigos.

Carrie continuó caminando y se encontró a 10 Gules que corrían hacia ella que con una llamarada de fuego azul los carbonizo. Carrie suspiró y continuó caminando, pero unos Were Eskeletons salieron de agua y la atacaron. Carrie usó sus misiles mágicos para debilitar a sus oponentes y con un trueno obscuro los derrotó.

Carrie se alegró de que estos monstruos no soy tan fuertes, pero no está segura de que le espera más adelante y se mantuvo alerta. Carrie llegó a otro cruce de caminos y vió otra pluma azul en el camino adelante y pensó en.

_-Nunca antes había visto plumas de ese color. ¿Acaso en ese señor me comunique con alguien? ¿ y por qué razón quiere ayudarme?_

Carrie continuó caminando y se topó con más Were Bats y Were Eskeletons que corrieron hacia ella que les arrojó agua bendita que empezó a quemarlos a una gran velocidad y Carrie con sus chacrams los derrotó. Carrie se apresuró ya que no esta segura de cuando se aparecerán más monstruos y en su camino se encontró más plumas azules marcando ciertas partes de los desagües. Carrie llegó a unas escaleras que subió hasta que vió una gran puerta a la que se acercó para abrirla, pero esta estaba firmemente cerrada y Carrie pensó que debe de haber una llave cerca de aquí.

Carrie suspiró se dio la vuelta camino hacia las escaleras que bajó y buscó la llave. Carrie empezó a buscar en los alrededores por la llave y unos 50 minutos después vió una gran plataforma que se veía muy sospechosa y Carrie subió a esta por un puente de piedra, y en el centro de la plataforma había varias plumas azules. Carrie quitó las plumas y encontró la llave que buscaba, pero de repente hubo un pequeño temblor que hundió el puente de piedra por el que Carrie había pasado y ella se preparó para el combate. Al poco rato del agua salieron un montón de Frisky que Carrie derrotó con facilidad al usar sus chacrams y del techo cayeron varios esqueletos que atacaron a Carrie con sus lanzas y ella los esquivó, y con sus agujas de tierra los derrotó.

Carrie suspiró un poco cansada y del agua salieron 18 Mermans acompañados de 26 Ruzalkas que atacaron a Carrie por todos lados, pero ella usó sus truenos de sombras contra sus oponentes que caían al suelo derrotados. Una vez que Carrie derrotó a todos sus oponentes quedó más cansada y tomó una de las pociones que le había comprado a Renon para recuperar un poco de su energía ya que no sabe a cuantos monstruos más se va a enfrentar.

De repente Carrie escuchó unos gritós y vió que eran dos mujeres en el agua, y se acercó a la orilla para ayudarlas, pero fue atacada por dos Lorelais que querían tirarla de la plataforma y Carrie usó sus misiles mágicos para repelerlos. Los Lorelais se volvieron a sumergir y Carrie pensó en usar sus truenos de sombras para derrotarlos rápido, pero cuando arrojó sus truenos los Lorelais de un salto salieron de agua para evitar el contra ataque de Carrie que tuvo, que esquivar varios chorros de agua y con sus esferas de energía mágica que golpearon a sus oponentes que se volvieron a ocultar en el agua. Los Dos Lorelais rodeado la plataforma y Carrie pensó en una forma de derrotarlos.

Carrie espero un momento y cuando los Lorelais salieron del agua Carrie usó sus truenos de sombras y consiguió derrotar a uno de los Lorelais y el otro se ocultó en el agua. Carrie espero a que el otro Lorelai saliera del agua y de repente varios tentáculos de agua que trataron de agarrarla para llevarla a las profundidades, pero Carrie no dejó que la atraparan y con más truenos de sombras hizo que los tentáculos se desintegraran y el Lorelai salió del agua y atacó a Carrie que con su fuego azul carbonizó al monstruo y hubo otro pequeño temblor, y el puente de piedra regresó. Carrie con una sonrisa regresó a donde estaba la puerta que la sacará de este lugar y al abrir la puerta vió un pequeño cuarto con un traga luz. Carrie entró al cuarto y de repente se apareció una hermosa mujer que vestía un hermoso vestido de un curioso diseño que le dijo.

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé niña.

Carrie muy confusa preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La mujer sonrió malvada y respondió.

-Que ruda. Yo soy Actrise la más poderosa bruja del mundo y será mejor que regreses por donde viniste. Amenos de que quieras morir.

Carrie se molestó y dijo.

-Una señora tan arrogante como usted de verdad cree que puede ser la bruja más poderosa cuando en realidad sólo es un títere de Drácula.

Actrise entré cerró sus ojos y con una mueca dijo.

-Que niña tan tonta eres de ¿verdad crees que puedes acabar con el legado de obscuridad sin corromperte? Sabes esa ingenuidad tuya me recuerda tanto a la de mi hija. Si acaso llegas a sobrevivir la próxima vez que nos veamos verás porque soy la más fuerte.

Actrise con una risita altanera se teletransportó a otra parte y Carrie molesta se acercó a la puerta que está al fondo del cuarto la abrió y continuó su camino...


	5. Capítulo 5 La biblioteca

Capítulo 5 La biblioteca.

Carrie camino por un largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas, y al final de este había dos puertas que estaban a mano izquierda y adelante de donde está Carrie que se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda que abrió, y vió que era un pequeño cuarto iluminado por una vela que estaba sobre una mesita de noche y una cama. Carrie entró al cuarto para descansar de tantos combates y se acercó a la cama se sentó en esta y pensó en.

-_Espero que Reinhardt y Malus estén bien._

Carrie suspiró y se recosto para dormir un poco.

Carrie escuchó unos ruidos que la despertaron, pero no vió nada y encendió una vela que estaba en la mesita de noche para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y notó un papel junto a la vela. Carrie estaba segura de que cuando entró al cuarto no había nada y tomó el papel para examinarlo, y vió que la letra es muy hermosa, y describe un hechizo de distorsión sónica. Carrie parpadeo un par de veces y se preguntó.

-¿para qué me puede servir este hechizo? ¿Y quién lo dejó aquí?

Carrie guardó el hechizo en su bolsillo salió de la cama y del cuarto. Carrie abrió la puerta al final del pasillo y se sorprendió de ver una inmensa biblioteca y pensó en.

-_Espero no perderme en este inmenso lugar._

Carrie camino por los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta que se topó con varias Persephones que iban de un lado al otro limpiando todo con sus plumeros y aspiradoras. Carrie se acercó a una de las Persephones, y con voz amable le preguntó.

-¿Em, cómo puedo salir de aquí?

La Persephone con una cálida sonrisa respondió.

-La salida está en el centro de esta biblioteca a mano izquierda, pero usted es una intrusa y no la puedo dejar pasar.

Las 5 Persephones con aspiradoras trataron de detener a Carrie que les arrojó varias bolas de energía mágica a sus oponentes y las otras 7 usaron Artes marciales contra Carrie que usó sus Chacrams para defenderse, y con sus agujas de tierra consiguió derrotarlas, pero dos Vampiros la atacaron por la espalda cuando estaba distraída y le hicieron varias heridas.

Los dos Vampiros se rieron de Carrie que usó sus flechas de hielo contra ellos, pero estás fueron inútiles contra sus oponentes que entre risas malevolas corrieron hacia ella que usó su barrera para detenerlos, pero no era de mucha ayuda porque los Vampiros empezaron a romper su barrera y Carrie concentró su fuego azul lo más rápido que podía para carbonizarlos, pero su barrera se rompió, y ella recibió un golpe tanto físico como mental que la dejó a la merced de los Vampiros que se lanzaron al ataque, pero alguien les arrojó agua bendita y Carrie por un instante creyó ver a Reinhardt, pero todo se nubló y ella quedó inconsciente.

Carrie caminaba en un obscuro bosque donde vió a Malus, quien con una sonrisa dijo.

-Soy tan feliz de volverte a ver Carrie. Te he extrañado mucho.

Carrie se acercó un poco a Malus que dijo.

-No te acerques más no voy a poder contenerlo por más tiempo.

Carrie muy confundida preguntó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Malus con una triste sonrisa dijo.

-Necesito tu ayuda Carrie por favor...

Malus no pudo decir nada más porque su cabeza empezó a dolerle mucho y Carrie se acercó a él que la miró de forma extraña, y trató de atacarla. Carrie se sorprendió y Malus se fue de ahí.

Carrie despertó muy desorientada y alguien dijo.

-Ya era hora de que despertarás pequeña.

Carrie se sorprendió de ver a Charlie Vincent que con voz sería le dijo.

-Te dije que te fueras de este lugar, pero como no me hiciste caso, casi mueres por tu inexperiencia.

Carrie se enojó y preguntó.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa respondió.

-Por la entrada principal.

Carrie se sorprendió mucho porque esa entrada estaba muy custodiada y Charlie revisaba unos libros de un estante y con media sonrisa dijo.

-Yo también vi lo vigilada que estaba esa entrada y decidí esperar a que esos monstruos se fueran, y por la noche una mujer con un extraño vestido acompañada por un niño se acercaron a la entrada y con un sólo movimiento de la mano del niño los monstruos se retiraron.

Carrie estaba muy sorprendida y pensó que la mujer con extraño vestido era Actrise que trajo a Malus de regresó al Castillo, pero algo no estaba bien, y era que Malus pueda comandar a esos monstruos. Charlie con voz sería sacó a Carrie de su tren de pensamiento al decir.

-Seguramente ese niño era Drácula porque esos monstruos sólo escucharán a su señor y estoy seguro de que ya se acercó a tí para corromperte.

Carrie molesta apretó sus puños y con voz sería dijo.

-¡Yo sé que Malus no es Drácula!

Charlie ojeó uno de los libros que descartó tomó otro, suspiró y con voz sería dijo.

-Que ingenua eres él se acercó a tí para corromperte como a los otros Fernández. Lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí lo antes posible.

Carrie ignoró a Charlie y dijo.

-Te equivocas. Yo no seré corrompida y derrotare a Drácula.

Charlie cerró el libro en sus manos, sonrió malvado y dijo.

-De verdad crees que puedes hacer eso cuando no pudiste derrotar a unos cuantos Vampiros.

Carrie molesta se levantó y con voz sería dijo.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Carrie se fue y pensó en.

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo habré estado dormida?_

Carrie suspiró y continuó caminando por la biblioteca que parecía un laberinto sin fin. Carrie camino por varias horas buscando la salida, y esperando poder volver a ver, a Reinhardt y Malus. Carrie vió un pedestal con un libro abierto en este y curiosa Carrie se acercó para ver el libro. Carrie ojeó el gran tomo que tiene un montón de información que le puede ser de utilidad y sin dudarlo se llevó el libro, y al alejarse del pedestal fue atacada por 8 esqueletos con rifles que le dispararon a la joven que usó su barrera y con sus misiles mágicos los derrotó.

Carrie suspiró guardo el libro en su bolso de viaje se acercó a sus enemigos para examinar los rifles de los esqueletos y dijo para sí.

-¿Qué es esto?

Carrie tiró el rifle y continuó su camino, pero 6 esqueletos Nova la atacaron con rayos de energía que Carrie evadió, pero los rayos le dieron a los estantes y Carrie pensó que todo ese conocimiento se había perdido, y esto la enojó mucho a Carrie que con su fuego azul quemó a sus oponentes hasta que no quedó nada.

Carrie suspiró y vió que a los libros no les pasó nada lo que la alegró mucho y continuó su camino.

Dos horas después Carrie llegó al centro de la biblioteca donde vió a Malus que le estaba dando la espalda y ella muy emocionada corrió hacia él que se dio la vuelta y la miró con frialdad.

Carrie se detuvo sin entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que Malus con una extraña voz que no es la suya dijo.

-Nunca esperé que llegarás tan lejos niña. ¡Ahora muere!

Malus con su magia hizo aparecer un violín que empezó a tocar y todo el lugar se llenó de un extraño líquido que salía de las paredes y reaccionaba con la música que Malus tocaba para cambiar su forma en fuego, Roca, tentáculos de hielo látigos de agua, cuchillas de aire y columnas de energía que Carrie tuvo que evadir sin mucho éxito porque Malus siempre estaba tocando una estrofa antes de cada movimiento de Carrie que no podía hacer nada para defenderse y cuando lo atacó con sus misiles mágicos estos fueron repelidos por los látigos de agua que se congelaron por un momento y regresaron a lo normal en poco tiempo para proteger a Malus, quien podía tanto atacar como defenderse al mismo tiempo, y Carrie por más que lo intentará no podía detener la canción de Malus.

Malus le arrojó varias rocas a Carrie que tuvo que usar su barrera para resistir los golpes lo más que pudo, pero una vez que su barrera empezó a menguar tuvo que correr para esquivar las cuchillas de aire y rayos, pero los tentáculos de hielo impedían que ella se pudiera mover con libertad y recibió varios cortes de las cuchillas de aire que la dejaron muy mal herida, y usó su fuego azul contra unos bloques de hielo, pero varios rayos. detuvieron todos sus intentos por defenderse y ella le gritó.

-¡¡Detente Malus!!

La canción de Malus empezó a perder el ritmo lo que le dio a Carrie la oportunidad de arrojarle varias bolas de fuego azul y misiles mágicos, pero una poderosa barrera protegía a Malus y está protección era impervia a todo ataque, y Malus recobró el ritmo que usó para atacar a Carrie.

Entre más se prolongaba la pelea Carrie quedaba más herida y sentía que su magia se estaba agotando y no podía encontrar una forma de derrotar a Malus que mientras siga tocando su violín es invencible y cuando Carrie pensaba que todo se había terminado recordó el hechizo de distorsión sónica que usó lo que provocó que toda la magia se regresará a su estado original y cayera al suelo inerte.

Malus se sorprendió mucho de lo que pasó y Carrie con lo ultimo que le quedaba de su magia usó sus esferas de energía mágica y misiles mágicos cargados con magia de luz contra un indefenso Malus que por el estallido de poder se estrelló contra un muro escupió sangre y cayó sobre sus rodillas y con la voz del niño dijo.

-Es tu oportunidad Carrie. ¡¡Mátame ahora!!

Carrie corrió hacia Malus y muy angustiada dijo con gran preocupación.

-No digas eso. Tiene que haber otra forma.

Malus miró a Carrie con una gran tristeza en sus ojos y de repente ella salió volando de ahí por un golpe psíquico que la estrelló contra el suelo.

Carrie tosió un poco de sangre y vió como Malus se levantaba como si nada y con la otra voz dijo.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos niña, te mataré.

Malus se fue por una puerta a mano derecha de donde estaba y Carrie con trabajos se levantó, y fue tras él, pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada y Carrie con gran desesperación golpeó la puerta varias veces y grito.

-¡Malus abre la puerta Malus!

Carrie escuchó unos murmullos y un vidrio romperse en mil pedazos y después todo era silencio. Carrie pensó en derribar la puerta con su magia, pero esta estaba encantada y su magia no tuvo efecto alguno. Carrie suspiró resignada y se acercó al charco de la extraña substancia que analizó, y descubrió que era magia líquida un elemento sumamente inestable que proviene de un lugar desconocido que sólo se puede moldear con vibraciones armónicas en una frecuencia única y es por esta razón que muchos magos no la quieren usar. De repente la magia líquida es absorbida en el piso y Carrie se dio cuenta de que el Castillo está unido con esta substancia.

Carrie camino por el camino que la Persephone le había indicado antes cruzó por la puerta y vió el contrato de Renon que tomó, se apareció el demonio que con una sonrisa dijo.

-Hola Carrie ¿En que quieres, que te ayudé? Oh ya sé quieres que Cure tus heridas.

Renon chasqueó sus dedos y su magia curó al instante a Carrie que se sorprendió y le preguntó.

-¿Sabes cómo está Reinhardt?

Renon hizo aparecer toda su mercancía y con voz sería respondió.

-La última vez que lo ví estaba en las catacumbas del Castillo y me preguntó por tí, pero no le pude decir dónde estabas porque hasta ahora te encontré y me dijo que pronto llegará al centro del Castillo y espera verte ahí.

Carrie asintió y compró un hechizo de lanzas de luz otra de explosión congelante y varios víveres. Carrie le pagó a Renon con el dinero que dejaron los monstruos que derrotó, y un extra por curarla e informarle dónde estaba Reinhardt. Renon desapareció muy feliz y Carrie continuó su camino hasta que llegó a otro cruce de caminos y tomó el de la derecha que la llevó a otro cuarto de descanso y Carrie pensó en estudiar el libro que obtuvo antes de continuar.

Carrie entró al cuarto encendió la vela se sentó en una silla y empezó a leer el libro que se llamaba Necronomicon...

* * *

Nota de autor. Este es un nivel agregado porque durante el juego Carrie y Reinhardt pensaban que Malus estaba poseído por Drácula y para poner énfasis en eso hice este nivel donde Carrie se volvía a encontrar con Charlie Vincent, y peleaba contra Malus. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. El centro del Castillo

Capítulo 6 El centro del Castillo.

Carrie terminó de leer el libro y pensó en dormir un poco, antes de continuar su camino ya que no sabe que le espera más adelante, y espera poder encontrar a Reinhardt para decirle que Malus fue poseído por Drácula. Carrie se acomodó y al poco rato se quedó dormida.

Carrie estaba en una alta torre con Liths que le dijo con voz amable.

-Ese libro te será de gran ayuda en tu camino.

Carrie asintió y preguntó.

-Dime Liths ¿Malus está poseído por Drácula?

Liths con voz amable respondió.

-Si y sólo tú puedes salvarlo, y con el libro que te di será más fácil.

Carrie asintió decidida a rescatar a Malus y Liths le mostró un hechizo que la ayudará a guiarse mejor en el Castillo.

Carrie se despertó se incorporó y salió de la cama tomó el libro que guardó en su bolso de viaje, y salió del cuarto de descanso. Carrie fue al otro camino que la llevó por un largo pasillo, y al final de este había una puerta que la pequeña abrió, y fue atacada por 8 esqueletos Nova. Carrie rápido repelió los rayos de energía, y con varias esferas de energía mágica aturdió a los esqueletos, y con sus misiles mágicos los derrotó.

Carrie suspiró y usó el Hechizo que Liths le enseñó. Un pequeño destello se formó en la Palma de Carrie, y éste voló a una velocidad increíble para inspeccionar toda la zona, y un par de segundos después regresó y se detuvo junto a una pared que Carrie revisó. El muro se veía curioso y Carrie se dio cuenta de que hay un camino detrás de esta pared. El pequeño destello se disipó y Carrie pensó en derribar el muro con su magia, pero este era impervio a los hechizos de Carrie, que se molestó mucho y buscó otra forma de derribar esa pared por lo que se adentró más en el Castillo.

Carrie camino por el Castillo y vió una puerta abierta por la que entró, y se sorprendió de ver un campo de duelo. Carrie camino hacia la puerta que está más adelante de donde está, pero este empezó a sangrar por donde ella pisaba y la sangre se junto en un charco, y de este salió un ser humanoide, que con un látigo de sangre trató de golpear a Carrie, pero ella ya se esperaba eso y había activado su barrera.

Carrie rápido usó sus lanzas de luz contra la criatura de sangre que recibió el golpe de llenó, y por un momento casi se deshace, pero este se recompuso y atacó a Carrie con múltiples flechas de sangre, que Carrie desvió fácilmente con poderosas ráfagas de viento, y ella usó sus misiles mágicos y flechas de hielo contra su oponente que esquivó los proyectiles, y transformó su brazo derecho en una espada con la que atacó a Carrie que usó sus relámpagos obscuros contra el ser que los esquivaba con una gran velocidad mientras trataba de cortar a Carrie que dejó de moverse, y aunque recibió un par de cortes consiguió derrotar al ser de sangre al desintegrarlo con sus lanzas de luz.

Carrie tomó una de las pócimas que le había comprado a Renon y salió del cuarto de duelo. Carrie pensaba en una forma de derribar el muro y recordó que si mezcla Mandrágora con nitroglicerina podrá derribar el muro fácilmente con la gran explosión que provocará, pero ¿dónde podrá encontrar los ingredientes qué necesita?

Carrie suspiró en derrota y empezó a buscar por todas partes. Carrie vió en un salón una bellísima pintura de una mujer rubia y dijo para sí.

-¿Quién será? ¿Quizás una amante de Drácula?

Carrie buscó en el salón los ingredientes, pero no los encontró miró el cuadro de la hermosa mujer rubia una vez más y se fue de ahí. Carrie se enfrentó a 6 Ghouls y un hombre lobo que la atacaron con gran ferocidad, y Carrie usó sus agujas de tierra contra los Ghouls y varias lanzas de luz contra el hombre lobo que se acercó a ella que usó sus esferas de energía mágica, que explotaron muy cerca del monstruo que salió volando y antes de que se recuperará lo derrotó con múltiples truenos obscuros.

Carrie suspiró un poco cansada, pero continuó su camino esperando no encontrarse con más monstruos. Carrie investigó otras habitaciones, pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando y pensó en.

_-Espero qué Reinhardt este bien_.

Carrie encontró varios libros de diversos temas tirados en el suelo, pero ninguno le llamó la atención a Carrie que salió de esa habitación y fue atacada por 9 Vampiros, 6 Persephones, 8 esqueletos Nova, y 7 Succubus que usaron su magia contra Carrie, que tuvo que usar múltiples hechizos de explosiones congelantes contra sus enemigos que cayeron como moscas, pero los Vampiros resistieron la magia de Carrie y la atacaron ferozmente. Carrie usó su barrera para resistir un poco los tremendos golpes, pero su barrera se rompió y ella recibió un tremendo golpe tanto físico como mental. Los Vampiros la atacaron brutalmente a Carrie que no se podía defender, y con trabajos se puso de pie mientras que los Vampiros se reían burlonamente de ella que les arrojó 3 botellas de agua bendita que al romperse los hizo gritar en tremenda agonía mientras se quemaban en llamas azules, y Carrie los derrotó al usar su magia de luz.

Carrie cayó sobre sus rodillas muy cansada y tomó otra poción para recuperarse un poco y continuó su camino esperando no encontrarse a más Vampiros. Carrie buscó en un cuarto que decía Magnus y encontró muchas cosas inútiles, y un hechizo para hacer que objetos pequeños floten. Carrie pensó que este hechizo le será útil ya que tendrá que tener mucho cuidado cuando llevé la nitroglicerina, y como está segura de que los monstruos no la dejarán en paz este hechizo le ayudará mucho.

Carrie vió unos retratos de una hermosa joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules que llamaron su atención y pensó en.

-_Se parece a la mujer del cuadro de antes. Quizás es su hija._

Carrie salió del cuarto y continuó, pero se detuvo porque escuchó unas voces que provenían de un cuarto a mano derecha de donde ella está. Carrie se acercó para ver que estaba pasando y antes de llegar la puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa Reinhardt salió de ese cuarto, y muy feliz de verla dijo.

-Me da tanto gusto verte. Por un momento pensé que no te iba a encontrar.

Carrie lo abrazó y le preguntó.

-¿Con quien estabas hablando?

Reinhardt suspiró y respondió.

-Me encontré con Malus y no se que le pasa ¿Se supone que debería haber escapado de aquí?

Carrie dejó ir a Reinhardt y dijo.

-Yo me lo enfrente en la biblioteca y estoy segura de que está poseído por Drácula.

Reinhardt un poco confundido dijo con voz sería.

-No lo puedo creer. Pero si en verdad Drácula lo ha poseído debe de ser para ya no ser vulnerable a la luz del sol.

Carrie lo pensó un momento dijo.

-De seguro Drácula se quiere hacer aún más fuerte para que el clan Belmont no pueda derrotarlo como ha ocurrido en el pasado.

Reinhardt notó lo preocupada que estaba Carrie se acercó a ella puso su mano en su hombro y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No te preocupes tanto Carrie si nos apresuramos en llegar a donde está Drácula y lo derrotamos podremos salvar a Malus.

Carrie con una sonrisa asintió y los dos continuaron su camino. Carrie y Reinhardt revisaron varios cuartos que estaban a mamo izquierda de donde se habían reencontrado, esperando poder encontrar la mandragora, y la nitroglicerina que necesitan para derribar el muro, pero no los encontraron. Carrie y Reinhardt se dirigieron a otra parte del inmenso Castillo, y llegaron a otra parte con varias puertas, y Reinhardt dijo.

-Como este lugar es muy grande no hay tantos monstruos por aquí.

Carrie asintió y vió una puerta que tenía algo inscrito, y decía Alucarda. Los dos entraron al cuarto que tenía muchas cosas como espadas, botellas de perfume en el tocador muñecas, libros un tablero con varias piezas de ajedrez puestas de una curiosa forma porque sólo había dos álfiles negros protegiendo al Rey de 5 peones un caballo y una torre Blancas. Carrie miró todo el cuarto y pensó en.

-_Me preguntó quien vivirá aquí? ¿Y cuando volverá? Porque todo está de tal forma como si alguien esperará al regresó de esta persona. _

Reinhardt encontró un pequeño libro en la mesita de noche que está junto a la cama que revisó, y éste decía.

-Se que aquéllo fue muy duro para tí, pero ya va siendo hora de que la olvides ella te odia, y nunca regresará a tú lado ya que mataste a alguien muy importante para ella.

Reinhardt se acercó a Carrie y le dio el libro que lo revisó, y dijo.

-Parece que este es el diario de alguien.

Los dos salieron del cuarto con el diario y vieron que junto había otro cuarto con una inscripción que decía Alucard, y Reinhardt dijo.

-Que raro acabamos de revisar el cuarto que decía Alucarda y ahora esto.

Carrie sintió algo en su corazón y un agudo dolor en su cabeza, que ignoró, y aunque no entendía porque sentía esto entró al cuarto que era muy parecido al otro, pero en vez de haber muñecas y botellas de perfume había unos escudos, libros de hechizos y el tablero de ajedrez tenía las piezas en la misma posición que en el otro cuarto, pero en vez de ser las blancas con ventaja aquí, eran las negras, y en la mesita de noche había un diario que decía.

-Nunca voy a poder olvidarla ya no insistas en que la olvidé porque la amo y nada va a cambiar mis sentimientos, y cuando la encuentre la haré ver cuánto la amo.

Los dos se quedaron perplejos con lo que leyeron y salieron del cuarto con el diario para estudiarlo después. Reinhardt pensaba en lo que leyeron en el diario y dijo.

-Ya sé, esos diarios son de dos hermanos que les gusta dejarse mensajes que sólo ellos entienden.

Carrie asintió y los dos continuaron su camino, y Carrie sintió mucha curiosidad de saber más de los hermanos. Carrie y Reinhardt buscaban por la nitroglicerina, y Mandragora que necesitan, pero unos 4 Lion los atacaron con sus espadas. Carrie junto a Reinhardt esquivaron los cortes y Carrie con su magia los paralizó para que Reinhardt los derrotara. Los dos suspiraron y continuaron su camino.

Carrie pensaba en muchas cosas y los dos se toparon con Charlie Vincent que les dijo con voz altanera.

-Que sorpresa verlos aquí. Pensé que ya se habían ido.

Carrie se molestó y Reinhardt con media sonrisa dijo.

-Pensé que debido a tu gran habilidad ya estarías peleando contra Drácula en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Charlie soltó un bufido de molestia y dijo.

-He tenido unos cuantos problemas para llegar a donde está Drácula, pero voy a llegar antes que ustedes así que ya dejen de estorbar.

Charlie pasó de largo a los jóvenes, pero se detuvo y le dijo a Carrie.

-Será mejor que te alejes de ese niño porque tu no podrás evitar que el legado de obscuridad te llevé a un lugar del que no podrás salir.

Carrie no dijo nada y Charlie se fue de ahí. Carrie y Reinhardt continuaron su camino hasta que fueron atacados por 6 Vampiros, y 4 Esquelerangs, que los atacaron con todas sus fuerzas. Carrie usó sus esferas de energía para aturdir a sus oponentes, pero los Boomerangs de hueso destruyeron la magia de Carrie y Reinhardt con dos hachas enfrentó a los Vampiros derrotó a dos Esquelerangs que se pusieron en su camino, y Carrie protegió a Reinhardt al usar sus truenos de sombras contra dos Vampiros que iban a atacar, a Reinhardt por la espalda.

Carrie usó su fuego azul para carbonizar a sus oponentes, pero los Vampiros eran muy rápidos, y las llamaradas azules no podían tocarlos, y Reinhardt desenfundo su espada con la que cortó múltiples veces a uno de los Vampiros, y lo remató con su látigo. Carrie le arrojó varias flechas de hielo a los 5 Vampiros que sufrieron un montón de heridas, y Reinhardt con su espada y látigo hirió a unos y decapitó a otro. Los Vampiros usaron sus misiles de sombras mágicas contra Carrie, que usó una honda de fuego azul que neutralizó la magia de los Vampiros que fueron alcanzados por las llamas y Reinhardt con su látigo los derrotó.

Carrie se alegró de que está vez fue un poco más fácil derrotar a los Vampiros y le preguntó a Reinhardt.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?

Reinhardt con una sonrisa respondió.

-Se la compré a Renon. Cuando era pequeño mi padre me enseñó a manejarla.

Carrie sonrió y los dos continuaron su camino, pero se toparon con unos curiosos frascos de vidrio tirados en el suelo y Carrie tomó uno para analizarlo. Carrie vió que estaba vacío y Reinhardt le preguntó.

-¿Quién habrá tirado esos frascos?

Carrie se quedó muy pensativa y Reinhardt dijo.

-Ya se. Si encontramos el contrató de Renon quizás él sepa que tenían los frascos y para qué eran.

Carrie asintió y los dos buscaron el contrató de Renon, pero en el camino fueron enboscados por varias armaduras, esqueletos Nova, y un Final Guard. Reinhardt con su espada hizo pedazos a los esqueletos y Carrie con sus relámpagos de sombras inmovilizó a sus oponentes, pero el Final Guard con su gran espada casi corta a Carrie que apenas pudo esquivar el corte, y se sorprendió de ver el agujero que dejó la gran espada. Reinhardt rápido le dio varios cortes al Final Guard por la espalda y Carrie le arrojó múltiples flechas de hielo que lo hicieron caer sobre sus rodillas, y Reinhardt lo derrotó con su espada.

El Final Guard desapareció en fuego azul y Carrie junto a Reinhardt continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a una gran cocina donde varias Persephones preparaban un gran banquete y cuando ellas los vieron rápido los llevaron a una mesa, y les sirvieron algo de comer. Carrie y Reinhardt estaban perplejos porque esperaban ser atacados en vez de que les dieran de comer, y Carrie le preguntó a una de las Persephones.

-Disculpa ¿Por qué nos están dando de comer?

La Persephone algo nerviosa respondió.

-Son órdenes de nuestro señor. Coman todo lo que quieran. Oh señorita su ropa está toda rota.

Carrie miró su caperuza que le llega un poco por encima de la cintura, de color verde claro, y su vestido verde obscuro con lindos listones Rosa obscuro, y mallas negras que están todas rasgadas por tantas peleas, y mientras Reinhardt comía la Persephone llevó a Carrie a cambiarse. Carrie fue llevada a un cuarto donde las Persephones la ayudaron a cambiarse.

Carrie no entendió porque estaba pasando esto y no le gustaba que la traten cómo si fuera una princesa. Carrie recordó que Charlie Vincent le había dicho, que Malus hizo que los monstruos de la entrada principal se retiraran y pensó que esto es para ayudarlos, pero a ella le parece un poco excesivo.

Una vez que las Persephones terminaron de cambiar a Carrie, ella regresó con su amigo que se sorprendió de verla con una blusa blanca un vestido azul cielo corto con uno adornos a los lados y un cinta Rosa con un broche, y una piedra azul unas mallas color gris oscuro y unas botas cafés. Reinhardt estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Carrie con esas ropas y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Te ves bien con esa ropa.

Carrie sonrió un poco nerviosa y los dos continuaron comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer los dos salieron de la cocina y continuaron buscando la Mandragora, la Nitroglicerina y el contrató de Renon.

Carrie y Reinhardt revisaron varios cuartos, y en uno de éstos estaba la Mandragora que estaban buscando y Reinhardt le preguntó a Carrie.

-Bien ya tenemos la Mandragora y ahora sólo nos falta la Nitroglicerina, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo vamos a llevar algo tan volátil sin que nos explote en el camino?

Carrie lo pensó y respondió.

-No te preocupes ya pensaré en algo.

Reinhardt suspiró un poco preocupado, y al salir del cuarto fueron atacados por dos hombres Lobo, tres Vampiros, y 6 armaduras. Carrie usó una barrera, y Reinhardt rápido usó su látigo para alejar a los Vampiros y con un corte horizontal de su espada hirió gravemente a uno de los hombres Lobo. Carrie usó sus misiles mágicos contra las armaduras que trataron de desviar los misiles con sus espadas, pero estás se rompieron y con sus agujas de tierra Carrie los empalo.

Reinhardt le arrojó agua bendita a uno de los Vampiros, pero este la esquivó y un hombre lobo fue quemado por las llamas azules del agua, y Carrie le ayudó a Reinhardt con una ráfaga de truenos obscuros que inmovilizaron a los Vampiros, que Reinhardt derrotó con su látigo y con sus esferas de energía mágica Carrie venció a los hombres Lobo. Carrie y Reinhardt suspiraron, y continuaron su camino.

Los dos jóvenes buscaron en varios cuartos por la Nitroglicerina, pero no la encontraron y se toparon con el contrató de Renon, al que imvicaron al tomar el documento y el demonio se apareció con toda su mercancía. Renon se alegró mucho de verlos y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Que bueno volver a verlos. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Carrie se acercó a Renon le dio la pequeña botella y dijo.

-¿Quería saber cuál era el contenido de esta botella y para qué sirve?

Renon examinó el frasco y con un poco de sorpresa dijo.

-Esto es un elixir para los Vampiros que se niegan a beber sangre. Por lo que se esté elixir sirve para que el Vampiro que lo tomé mantenga su fuerza en un 100%, pero con el tiempo este pierde su fuerza y sólo sirve para mitigar la sed, pero no reemplaza la sangre.

Reinhardt muy sorprendido dijo con voz sería.

-Malus debe de estar tomando este elixir para mitigar su sed porque aún no es un Vampiro completo.

Carrie no podía creer esto y dijo.

-Ya entiendo Malus está tomándose ese elixir para que Drácula que lo a poseído no tome control de él por completo.

Reinhardt y Renon hablaron de unas cosas más, y Carrie recordó que llegaron al Castillo por una canción tocada por un violín y cuando peleó contra Malus en la biblioteca, él usaba un violín como arma para pelear. Carrie se sorprendió porque si su suposición es cierta Malus los guió aquí para que lo maten porque ya no puede contener el terrible poder de Drácula.

Carrie pensó que todavía tiene tiempo de salvar a Malus antes de que sea tarde. Reinhardt y Renon terminaron de hablar compraron unas cosas que pagaron con el oro que sus enemigos dejaron atrás, y Renon se retiró con una sonrisa. Reinhardt se acercó a Carrie para decirle.

-No se cuanto tiempo nos queda, pero si nos apresuramos vamos a salvar a Malus.

Carrie asintió y con una sonrisa los dos continuaron su camino, pero varios Vampiros, Brujas, y esqueletos no los dejaron avanzar, y Reinhardt fue a pelear contra los Vampiros mientras que Carrie con su magia derrotó a los esqueletos, pero las Brujas detenían sus ataques mágicos y con varios hechizos de fuego, y trueno trataban de vencerla. Carrie usó sus Chacrams para destruir las escobas que montaban las Brujas que cayeron al suelo y Carrie con sus agujas de tierra las derrotó. Carrie se sorprendió de ver como Reinhardt con su espada y látigo derrotaba a los Vampiros uno tras otro, pero los dos que quedaban usaron su magia de hielo contra Reinhardt que les arrojó unas cruces Boomerang que los aturdieron y Carrie protegió a Reinhardt con una barrera, y él corrió hacia sus oponentes a los que les dio varios latigazos, pero uno brincó para golpear al joven que evitó el golpe con su espada, y con su látigo agarró la pierna del Vampiro al que azotó contra el suelo y le arrojó agua bendita. El otro Vampiro se asustó y trató de escapar, pero Carrie lo atraviesa con sus misiles mágicos.

Carrie con una sonrisa dijo.

-Si que eres hábil con la espada.

Reinhardt sonrió y dijo.

-Cuando entrenaba con mi madre aprendí a manejar el látigo y con mi padre entrene a pelear con una espada y como soy ambidiestro me fue fácil aprender a cómo defenderme con la espada para cuando peleó con muchos oponentes a la vez. Lo bueno, es que mi madre ya me había dicho como suelen pelear los Vampiros y ya tengo una idea de que tengo que hacer.

Carrie se sorprendió y preguntó.

-¿Acaso tu madre ya peleó contra Drácula?

Reinhardt lo pensó y respondió.

-Si ella me contó de las dos ocasiones en las que estuvo aquí, y me dijo que no podía hacerme un mapa debido a que el Castillo siempre cambia de forma.

Los dos continuaron su camino y Carrie estaba muy sorprendida de saber que la madre de Reinhardt a estado en el Castillo antes y pensó en.

-_La madre de Reinhardt debió de ser una de los Belmont más poderosas, pero ¿Por qué Charlie Vincent dijo qué Richter era él último miembro del clan?_

Carrie salió de su tren de pensamiento y le preguntó a Reinhardt.

-Quería saber ¿Cómo fue tu camino por las catacumbas?

Reinhardt se detuvo y respondió.

-Al principio fue fácil ya que sólo enfrentaba a monstruos débiles, pero antes de llegar a la salida fui emboscado por 10 Vampiros que casi me matan y cuando creía que iba a morir uno de los Vampiros se acercó con un hacha, pero yo la detuve se la arrebaté y con el hacha, y mi látigo los pude derrotar. Antes de salir de las catacumbas ví una pila de plumas azules a las que me acerqué y al quitar las plumas encontré el contrató de Renon al que le compré la espada y me encontré a Rosa, quien iba a dejar que el sol la quemara y la detuve porque estoy seguro de que todavía puedo salvarla. Después de atravesar un gran jardín llegue aquí.

Carrie se sorprendió porque ella también se a topado con esas extrañas plumas azules y pensó que al igual que con Malus todavía deben de tener tiempo para salvar a Rosa, y alguien los está ayudando. Los dos continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a un cuarto donde estaba la Nitroglicerina y Carrie recordó el hechizo de levitación que había encontrado antes, y muy feliz dijo.

-Con este hechizo que me encontré no nos tendremos que preocupar de que la Nitroglicerina nos explote en el camino.

Reinhardt asintió, y los dos salieron del cuarto, y regresaron por donde habían venido ya que los demás caminos que los llevarán más adelante en el Castillo estaban bloqueados con barreras 10 veces más poderosas que la, que está en la entrada por donde Carrie llegó y lo más extraño era que ningún monstruo los atacó en su camino de regresó lo que les pareció bastante sospechoso.

Carrie y Reinhardt llegaron a la cocina y vieron a las Persephones que estaban preparando un banquete y les ofrecieron algo de comer.

Carrie veía los diarios de Alucard y Alucarda que la intrigan mucho, y Reinhardt le preguntó.

-¿Crees qué las Persephones conozcan a Alucard y Alucarda.

Carrie lo pensó un momento y dijo.

-Es probable.

Los dos terminaron de comer y las Persephones se llevaron los platos, y Carrie le preguntó a una.

-Disculpe ¿Conoces a Alucard y Alucarda?

Las Persephones se miraron entre sí algo inseguras y una respondió.

-Son los hijos del señor Drácula que por ahora no están en el Castillo.

Carrie y Reinhardt se sorprendieron de saber que son los hijos de Drácula, y se les hizo extraño que no estén en el Castillo. Carrie y Reinhardt salieron de la cocina y continuaron su camino, pero se toparon con 6 esqueletos motonetos que los atacaron con sus macanas de hueso.

Carrie usó el Hechizo de levitación para elevar la Nitroglicerina y pelear contar los esqueletos motonetos que los rodearon para golpearlos con sus macanas de hueso, pero Reinhardt con su espada cortó una moto que se salió de control y se estrelló contra un muro, y Carrie con su fuego corrosivo para destruir las motos de los otros que empezaron a saltar de sus vehículos y Reinhardt con su látigo los derrotó.

Carrie bajo la Nitroglicerina que guardó y los dos continuaron su camino. Una vez que entraron al campo de Duelo fueron atacados por Rosa que trataba de cortarlos con su espada y cuando se detuvo los dos vieron a Actrise, y Muerte que los estaban esperando y la primera dijo con tono burlón.

-Vaya. No esperaba que sobrevivierán tanto, pero hasta aquí llegarán.

Muerte con siniestra voz sería dijo.

-No puedo creer que estos son los mocosos que le están dando tantos problemas a mi señor y bueno ¿Por qué no dejan esta inútil pelea y se unen a mi señor? Que estará más que feliz de que ustedes se nos unan ¿Qué dicen?

Carrie y Reinhardt se sorprendieron de la propuesta de Muerte, pero se negaron y Actrise con tono burlón dijo.

-Era de esperarse que unos mocosos como ustedes se negarán, pero estoy segura de que al final vendrán con nosotros. Bueno, ahora pelearán contra Rosa y una guerrera.

Carrie vió a la vampiresa que se apareció y sintió una poderosa aura mágica que era muy familiar para ella y Actrise continuó diciendo.

-Fernández llamada Camila y estoy segura de que es tu prima Carrie. Que linda reunión ¿no crees?, pero creó que ya no se acuerda de ti, después de todo nos costó mucho Vampirizarla y ahora sólo piensa en beber tu sangre, y su poder mágico es mucho más grande que el tuyo.

Carrie se sorprendió de saber que Actrise la conoce y Reinhardt apretó el látigo en su mano, y le preguntó a Rosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto Rosa?

La joven con voz fría respondió.

-Voy a eliminar, a todo aquel que se oponga al Conde.

Muerte con una mueca malvada dijo con voz siniestra.

-Si tanto lo deseas, no luches con ella, deja esta tonta riña y únete a nosotros, pero si no lo haces tendrás que matar a Rosa o morir de todas formas vas a quedar muy lastimado.

Carrie y Reinhardt se prepararon para la inevitable pelea, y Actrise junto a Muerte se retiraron de allí al teletransportarce lejos, y Carrie usó el hechizo de levitación para que la Nitroglicerina que lleva consigo no explote.

Hubo un momento de espera, y el combate empezó. Rosa con su florete trató de cortar a Reinhardt, quien no quería pelear contra ella y sólo bloqueaba los cortes de la Vampireza, y Carrie empezó a pelear contra Camila Fernández, quien usó sus misiles de fuego que Carrie tuvo que esquivar mientras le arrojaba esferas de energía mágica, pero estás no tuvieron efecto porque Camila tenía una poderosa barrera que la protegía de todos sus hechizos.

Reinhardt trataba de derrotar a Rosa sin tener que matarla por lo que le arrojó una cruz Boomerang, pero Rosa la cortó con su florete y Reinhardt se enfrascó en un duelo de espadas contra la Vampiresa que era muy hábil con la espada y no lo dejaba herirla.

Carrie le arrojó agua bendita a Camila para que su magia pierda fuerza, pero ella se teletransportó y apareció frente a Carrie que recibió un tremendo golpe mágico que la mandó a volar y Camila usó sus agujas de sombras para acabar con Carrie, que en el último momento usó su barrera y con magia de viento suavizó su caída. Carrie rápido usó sus misiles mágicos y agujas de tierra contra Camila que usó sus lanzas de hielo para neutralizar la magia de Carrie, que usó su fuego azul para que las lanzas de la guerrera Fernández se derritieran, pero Camila usó truenos sombríos que se fortalecieron por el agua que quedó de las lanzas de hielo y Carrie usó su barrera para defenderse del tremendo poder del hechizo de Camila.

Reinhardt estaba sorprendido de la gran habilidad de Rosa que usó múltiples esferas de energía estelar que Reinhardt corto con su espada y las otras las esquivó, pero Rosa se lanzó al ataque y Reinhardt no tuvo otra opción más que usar el látigo contra Rosa que retrocedió muy mal herida. Rosa usó su magia de fuego contra Reinhardt que usó agua bendita para apagar el fuego y con su látigo golpeó a Rosa que usó su espada para defenderse. Reinhardt usó su látigo contra Rosa que lo tuvo que esquivar y le arrojó varias bolas de fuego a Reinhardt que las evitó y sonrió porque las bolas de fuego se dirigieron a donde estaba Camila que usó su barrera y Carrie con sus Chacrams cubiertos de fuego azul golpeó varias veces la barrera de Camila que entre sus manos formó una esfera de Plasma mágico que le iba a arrojar a Carrie que consiguió romper la barrera de Camila, pero la esfera de plasma mágico le dio a Carrie que salió volando. Calima se tocó la cabeza debido al gran golpe tanto físico como mental que sufrió y Reinhardt le arrojó agua bendita para debilitar a Camila.

Carrie se levanta con trabajos y al ver a Camila envuelta en llamas azules usó sus misiles mágicos contra ella y esferas de energía mágica contra Rosa para que Reinhardt pudiera derrotarla. Camila quedó muy mal herida y usó múltiples truenos de plasma contra Carrie que activó su barrera, y con varias lanzas de luz atravesó el cuerpo de Camila, pero la guerrera Fernández hizo temblar el campo de duelo lo que desequilibró a Reinhardt que recibió un corte en el hombro y Carrie tomó una pócima para recuperar su energía y le arrojó otra a Reinhardt. Camila usó una tormenta mágica muy poderosa contra los dos jóvenes que sufrieron muchas heridas y Rosa corrió hacia Reinhardt para acabar con él. Carrie vió a Rosa con la intención de matar a su compañero y le arrojó varios misiles mágicos que hirieron a Rosa, y Reinhardt usó su látigo con Rosa que trató de defenderse con su florete, pero Reinhardt consiguió romper la espada de la Vampireza que cayó al suelo derrotada.

Carrie concentró se poder mágico y Gritó.

-Toma esto ¡¡Tempestad de luz sagrada!!

Una cegadora luz cubrió gran parte del campo de duelo que estalló en un millar de rayos de luz, que destruyó una parte del campo y Camila gritó en agonía porque la luz atravesó su cuerpo que se quemaba y cuando terminó el Hechizo Carrie cayó sobre sus rodillas, y vió que Camila Fernández estaba derrotada el en suelo. Carrie se levantó se acercó a Camila y dijo.

-Ahora puedes descansar en el cielo con mi madre.

El cuerpo de Camila se hizo cenizas y vió que Reinhardt estaba muy preocupado por Rosa, quien estaba muy mal herida. Carrie se acercó a ellos y escuchó a Reinhardt decir.

-Resiste Rosa yo...

Rosa levantó su mano y le iba a decir algo a Reinhardt, pero Muerte no la dejó y se la llevó lo que enojó a Reinhardt que dijo.

-¡Devuelveme a Rosa!

Muerte sonrió malvado y antes de irse dijo con siniestra voz malvada.

-No debí subestimarte, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos te mandaré al infierno. Bwhahahahahaha.

Muerte desapareció y Actrise aplaudió un par de veces y con una mueca malvada dijo.

-Buen trabajo Carrie. En verdad que tienes un poder latente increíble, pero es una lástima que estés en contra de nuestro señor. Que desperdició de poder en fin si nos volvemos a ver voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas, y te haré sufrir como nunca te lo has imaginado. Eso si sobrevives a lo que preparé hasta pronto Carrie.

Actrise con una risa altanera desapareció de ahí y Carrie se acercó a Reinhardt para darle otra poción que él tomó, y Carrie le dijo.

-No te preocupes Reinhardt salvaremos a Rosa y Malus.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos salieron del campo de duelo. Una vez afuera fueron emboscados por 8 esqueletos motonetos, pero Reinhardt estaba muy enojado por lo que pasó antes que con unos cuantos cortes de su espada destruyó las motos y con su látigo derrotó a los esqueletos dejando a Carrie imprecionada.

Los dos se dirigieron al muro donde Carrie con mucho cuidado puso la Mandragora y la Nitroglicerina que al poco rato empezaron a brillar, y una pequeña reacción eléctrica se formó entre las dos botellas, y los dos se alejaron de estas que al poco rato estallaron y derribaron el muro. Los dos vieron un amplió salón con un Toro gigante tirado al centro de este y al fondo del salón había un mecanismo y un camino a mano derecha que estaba bloqueado por una reja. Los dos se acercaron al mecanismo, pero una poderosa barrera no los dejó acercarse y el Toro gigante empezó a levantarse.

Carrie y Reinhardt se prepararon para pelear contra el Toro que los embistió, pero ellos lo esquivaron y Carrie le arrojó múltiples misiles mágicos para llamar su atención y que Reinhardt pueda golpearlo con su látigo. El Toro gigante se preparó para embestir a Carrie, pero Reinhardt le dio varios latigazos en uno de los flancos del monstruo, que no no sufrió daño y de un pisotón hizo temblar todo el salón.

El Toro gigante embistió a Carrie que apenas pudo evitarlo, y le arrojó varias esferas de energía mágica, pero el Toro se sacudió, y abrió su boca de la que salió un rayo de energía del que Carrie se defendió con una barrera y Reinhardt clavó su espada en un costado del monstruo que rugió en agonía y se sacudió bruscamente para quitarse a Reinhardt de encima, pero él soltó su espada y le dio varios latigazos. El Toro gigante enloqueció y empezó a arrojarles rayos de energía a los jóvenes que los esquivaban y Carrie usó su fuego corrosivo contra el monstruo al que se le empezó a caer la carne y los volvió a embestir, pero la barrera de Carrie lo detuvo y Reinhardt le arrojó agua bendita para alejarlo de ellos que vieron como el Toro gigante se quemaba en fuego azul y se le caían más pedazos de carne. El fuego se extinguió y los dos se sorprendieron de ver que el Toro gigante se había vuelto parcialmente esqueleto y se dieron cuenta de que podrán vencerlo cuando se convierta en esqueleto. El Toro gigante golpeó el suelo con sus pezuñas para hacer que todo el salón temblara y los volvió a embestir, pero Carrie le arrojó múltiples misiles mágicos al monstruo, que se estrelló contra la barrera que se empezó a agrietar y Reinhardt le arrojó dos cruces Boomerang.

El Toro gigante se sacudió y Reinhardt vió como su espada se safo de la carne del monstruo, y cayó al suelo. Reinhardt corrió a donde estaba su espada la tomó, y le dio varios cortes a una de las patas del monstruo, a la que se le cayó la carne, y cuando Reinhardt iba a cortar el hueso el monstruo de un brincó se alejó, y cuando cayó al suelo todo el salón tembló. Carrie usó sus truenos de sombras contra el Toro que rugió en agonía y Reinhardt corto múltiples veces otra de sus patas, pero el monstruo volvió a brincar cuando su pata se quedo sin carne y al caer hizo que todo temblara. Carrie usó sus agujas de tierra para evitar que el Toro gigante se moviera y Reinhardt le arrojó más agua bendita al monstruo semi esqueleto que les arrojó rayos de energía mientras se quemaban en fuego azul hasta que sólo quedaron huesos con un grotesco ojo dentro de la huesuda boca del monstruo, y algunos órganos palpitantes en la caja torácica del monstruo que usó sus rayos de energía para destruir las agujas de tierra que lo apricionaban y los volvió a embestir. Carrie y Reinhardt esquivaron el golpe, pero el Toro esqueleto gigante arrojó rayos de energía desde su huesuda boca, y Carrie activó su barrera para protegerse a ella y a Reinhardt que corrió hacia el monstruo al que le goleó las rodillas del Toro con su látigo y el gigante esqueleto cayó al suelo para que Carrie con una lanza de fuego azul y luz sagrada atraviese el negro corazón del monstruo que rugió en agonía mientras se hacía cenizas.

Carrie y Reinhardt estaban muy cansados de aquella pelea y los dos tomaron una poción que le habían comprado a Renon para recuperar sus fuerzas y caminaron hacia el mecanismo, pero antes de que pudieran usarlo sintieron algo ominoso acercarse y vieron como las sombras se juntaban en el centro del salón y crearon un portal por el que salió un Eligor que les arrojó un millar de flechas con las ballestas que tiene incrustadas en su piel y Carrie activó su barrera para defenderse del torrente de flechas, pero su barrera empezó a quebrarse y los dos tuvieron que alejarse del muro defensivo que Carrie creo porque Eligor lo derrumbó.

Carrie se sintió mareada por el brutal golpe tanto físico como mental, que sufrió debido a que su barrera se derrumbó, y Reinhardt fue a pelear contra Eligor que lo atacó con múltiples rayos de energía que el joven esquivó y golpeó a Eligor con su látigo múltiples veces, pero el monstruoso Centauro no sufrió daño alguno y trató de pisotear a Reinhardt que buscaba su punto débil. Carrie empezó a sentirse mejor y pensó en ayudar a Reinhardt, pero no sabía dónde estaba el punto débil del monstruo hasta que vió como un ojo se abrió en la nuca de Eligor y le arrojó varios misiles mágicos, pero Eligor los evadió al brincar o usar su espada y Carrie dijo

-El ojo en la nuca del monstruo es su punto débil.

Reinhardt asintió y le arrojó una cruz Boomerang que Eligor destruyó con un corte de su espada, pero Carrie le dio al ojo en su nuca con unos misiles mágicos, y Eligor cayó sobre sus rodillas paralizado por el terrible dolor que sintió. Reinhardt rápido subió la cola de Eligor, hasta que llegó a donde estaba el ojo que se movía de una forma errática y lo atravesó con su espada. Eligor rugió en agonía y con un movimiento brusco tiro a Reinhardt, pero Carrie lo salvo con un colchón de aire y Eligor los atacó con todo, pero Carrie activó su barrera y antes de que está se rompa usó sus lanzas de luz contra Eligor que fue atravesado por estas y cayó al suelo.

Carrie y Reinhardt vieron como Eligor ardía en llamas negras y los dos se alegraron de poder derrotar a ese Eligor. Los dos se acercaron al mecanismo que activaron y la puerta con rejas se abrió, y los dos cruzaron por esta, que los llevó a un salón más pequeño con una puerta adelante y otra a mano izquierda. Carrie y Reinhardt entraron a la puerta de la izquierda, y vieron que era otro cuarto de descanso con dos camas. Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos fueron a descansar de tantas peleas y Carrie empezó a leer los diarios para conocer mejor a Alucard y Alucarda. Reinhardt estaba todavía un poco molesto por no poder salvar a Rosa y espera llegar a donde está Drácula para vencerlo, y liberar a Rosa de la maldición.

Por lo que Carrie a leído en los diarios sabe que Alucard y Alucarda están en contra de su padre, y se pregunta por qué no estarán aquí para detener a Drácula. Carrie suspiró y se recosto esperando pronto salvar a Malus, y pensó en estudiar un poco más del Necronomicon para descubrir más cosas que le servirán para la pelea contra Drácula...

* * *

Nota de autor.

Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y a los que dejaron like, y seguimiento. Los capítulos que vienen no serán tan largos como este, pero como estoy ocupada con mis otras obras puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero no se preocupen voy a terminar este fic y los demás que he Publicado hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. La Torre de la ejecución

Capítulo 7 La Torre de la ejecución.

Carrie estaba en un laboratorio donde había muchas cosas interesantes y vió a la hermosa mujer del retrató que había visto antes y ella estaba haciendo algo cuando entró Actrise, y dijo.

-¿Todavía perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar?

La mujer con voz sería respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esto no es una pérdida de tiempo Actrise. Lo que estoy haciendo es una forma diferente de magia.

Un Imp entró al cuarto le entregó algo a la mujer y Actrise dijo.

-De verdad la ciencia y la magia son dos cosas diferentes por eso Lisa deberías dejar esas cosas y estudiar los tomos de magia arcana de la biblioteca.

Lisa suspiró acaricio la cabeza del Imp y dijo.

-No lo necesito Actrise.

La bruja suspiró y salió del laboratorio dejando a Lisa sola con su Imp al que le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque Actrise es una poderosa bruja le falta mucho porque tanto la magia como la ciencia, requieren de constancia al igual que el amor porque si das por hecho que ya no hay nada que te pueda superar siempre aparecerá aquello que te superará y te hará sufrir. Cuando llegue el momento Imp quiero que se lo digas a Adrián y Adriana estoy segura de que les será de ayuda en su viaje.

El Imp asintió y Lisa continuó con sus experimentos. Carrie estaba muy sorprendida de lo que vió y se acercó a Lisa, pero en ese momento despertó.

Carrie estaba muy confundida con ese sueño y vió que Reinhardt había despertado revitalizado. Los dos salieron de sus camas y se sorprendieron de ver una mesa con mucha comida al centro del cuarto, y con curiosidad se acercaron a la mesa, y Carrie preguntó con un poco de desconfianza.

-¿Crees qué esté envenenada?

Reinhardt bastante hambriento y muy despreocupado respondió.

-No lo parece. Vamos a comer.

Carrie suspiró y los dos se sentaron a la mesa para comer la comida. Carrie pensaba en muchas cosas mientras comía, y Reinhardt le dijo.

-Esto está delicioso ¿Crees que las Persephones nos lo hayan dejado?

Carrie lo pensó por un momento y respondió.

-Es probable, pero no estoy segura.

Después de comer los dos tomaron sus cosas salieron del cuarto y vieron a Renon, quien sonreía amable, y les dijo.

-Espero que les haya gustado la comida que les dejé.

Carrie con una sonrisa dijo.

-Gracias Renon ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Renon ajustó sus gafas y con media sonrisa respondió.

-Sólo vine a darles una pequeña ayuda.

Reinhardt le pagó a Renon que con una gran sonrisa y tono misterioso dijo.

-Espero poder serles de ayuda en el futuro.

Renon con su magia se fue de ahí, y Carrie junto a Reinhardt continuaron su camino. Los dos tomaron el camino hacia adelante que los llevó a un corredor iluminado por varias antorchas y al final de este había unas grandes puertas dobles que se abrieron, y los dos se sorprendieron de ver que ahora tienen que subir una gran torre, y Reinhardt con voz sería dijo.

-No creo que está sea la torre del reloj, pero estoy seguro de que nos llevará más cerca de Drácula.

Carrie asintió y usó el hechizo que le enseñó Liths porque está segura de que subir esta torre no será tan fácil como parece, y el pequeño destello subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo en varios puntos, y continuó subiendo, pero seguía deteniendose en varios puntos hasta que desapareció en la parte más alta de la torre y Carrie con voz sería dijo.

-Hay algo que no está bien será mejor subir con cuidado.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras con cuidado, pero cuando llegaron a uno de los puntos donde el destello se detuvo ellos se detuvieron, y vierón como una guillotina casi los rebana. Reinhardt un poco azul por el susto dijo.

-Que hechizo tan útil. Eso estuvo realmente cerca.

Carrie asintió y con voz sería dijo.

-Será mejor tener cuidado seguramente hay muchas más trampas como esa.

Reinhardt asintió y los dos continuaron subiendo las escaleras deteniendose en los mismos lugares que lo hizo el destello para evitar las trampas.

Una vez que terminaron de subir las escaleras fueron atacados por 8 esqueletos rojos que trataron de empalarlos con sus lanzas, pero Carrie ya se lo esperaba y había activado su barrera que los protegió y Reinhardt con su látigo los derrotó, y los dos se apresuraron en pasar más trampas, y de repente 10 vampiros que estaban escalando los muros saltaron para tomarlos por sorpresa pero Carrie con sus misiles mágicos los hirió y Reinhardt les arrojó dos cruces Boomerang para confundirlos, pero estos usaron su magia de viento que hizo que las cruces Boomerang se desviaran de su camino y con varias flechas relámpago trataron de romper la barrera de Carrie que usó su fuego corrosivo contra ellos, pero dos de los Vampiros usaron una barrera para evitar el fuego. Reinhardt le pidió a Carrie que encantará su espada con magia de trueno lo que ella hizo y el joven con múltiples cortes consiguió romper la barrera de los Vampiros, que se sorprendieron y los Vampiros que habían puesto la barrera escupieron sangre debido al tremendo golpe tanto físico como mental y cayeron sobre sus rodillas.

Carrie rápido usó sus truenos de sombras contra sus oponentes, que trataron de evitar el ataque al saltar, pero tres de ellos fueron alcanzados y cayeron al suelo muy mal heridos, y Reinhardt con su látigo los derrotó. Los siete vampiros que quedaron gruñeron con furia y escaparon al trepar por los muros de la torre.

Carrie pensó que estos vampiros van a tratar de enboscarlos más arriba y después de tomar una poción los dos continuaron su camino. Carrie y Reinhardt subieron la torre que estaba llena de trampas y al poco rato se dieron cuenta de que los esqueletos rojos los estaban persiguiendo muy de cerca y Reinhardt les arrojó agua bendita, pero uno de éstos arrojó su lanza para romper la botella y los 8 los alcanzaron. Carrie usó sus Chacrams contra los esqueletos y Reinhardt su espada para derrotar a sus oponentes que se hicieron pedazos, y Carrie usó su fuego azul para hacerlos cenizas, pero estos sólo se pusieron negros, y de repente fueron atacados por dos de los Vampiros que habían escapado, y uno de éstos mordió a Carrie en el cuello, y puso su mano el la boca de la pequeña para que Reinhardt no la escuché gritar.

Carrie se lo quitó de encima con una explosión mágica y cayó sobre sus rodillas con su mano en la herida sintiendo un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Reinhardt derrotó al vampiro que lo atacó y al ver a Carrie en el suelo corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, pero el Vampiro se interpuso y con tono burlón dijo.

-Esa chiquilla tiene una sangre muy dulce Jijijijjijijijejejejejeje.

Reinhardt furioso atacó con todo al vampiro que continuaba riéndose y Reinhardt le arrojó una cruz Boomerang que el Vampiro agarró y el joven aprovechó el momento en el Vampiro dejó de moverse para empalmarlo con su espada y le arrojó agua bendita.

El Vampiro se hizo cenizas y Reinhardt fue con Carrie a la que le dio la cura para el vampirismo en etapas tempranas y lentamente Carrie se empezó a sentir mejor.

Un rato después los dos continuaron su camino con cautela debido a las trampas y los 6 Vampiros que se les escaparon, y Carrie pensaba en.

-_Que nos estén atacando tan ferozmente quiere decir que todavía tenemos tiempo de salvar a Malus y Rosa. Sólo un poco más._

Carrie y Reinhardt continuaron subiendo la torre hasta que casi llegan a la mitad del camino y al llegar a una gran plataforma fueron atacados por 4 Vampiros, y los esqueletos enegrecidos que no dejaban de perseguirlos.

Carrie usó sus agujas de tierra para detener a los esqueletos y los Vampiros usaron columnas de fuego que salían de todas partes y una barrera más fuerte que la anterior por lo que Carrie volvió a encantar la espada de Reinhardt sólo que ahora fue con luz y fuego.

Reinhardt corrió hacia los Vampiros mientras que Carrie se encargaba de los esqueletos que le arrojaron sus lanzas a Reinhardt, pero Carrie esquivó una Columna de fuego y con una poderosa ráfaga clavó las lanzas en los muros lejos del alcance de los esqueletos a los que detuvo con cadenas mágicas. Reinhardt golpeó múltiples veces la barrera que se empezó a quebrar lo que sorprendió a los Vampiros que usaron sus explosiones igneas contra Reinhardt, pero la barrera de Carrie, quien estaba esquivando las columnas de fuego lo protegía de todo daño. La barrera de los Vampiros se hizo pedazos y estos gritaron en tremenda agonía debido al golpe tanto físico como mental que recibieron, y Reinhardt con su látigo derrotó a los tres Vampiros que quedaron indefensos y el último vampiro atacó a Carrie con sus garras, pero ella se defendió con sus Chacrams, los cuales había encantado con magia de luz que empezó a quemar a su oponente que no pudo hacer nada para herir a Carrie y se hizo cenizas.

Los dos tomaron una poción para recuperarse y Carrie ya iba a destruir a los esqueletos que había enegrecido con su fuego azul cuando escuchó un clic y desde el fondo de la torre salió un terrible fuego demoníaco que inundó todo, y subía a gran velocidad por lo que Carrie, y Reinhardt dejaron atrás a los esqueletos, y se apresuraron en subir la torre.

En el camino Reinhardt le preguntó a Carrie.

-¿Por qué no apagas eso antes de que nos alcanze?

Carrie suspiró en derrota y dijo.

-Este es fuego demoníaco de alto nivel. Si intentó apagarlo con mi magia está será drenada y sólo se hará más rápido.

Reinhardt se molestó y pensó en.

-_Si tan sólo tuviéramos el contrató de Renon podríamos apagar esto._

Los dos continuaron subiendo la torre, pero las trampas no los dejaban ir más rápido por lo que el fuego casi los alcanza y al llegar a medio camino los Vampiros los atacaron para tirarlos al mar de fuego que seguía subiendo, y Carrie les arrojó múltiples misiles mágicos, pero una parte de estos fueron absorbidos por el fuego demoníaco que se detuvo un momento y empezó a subir más rápido, y los misiles que si alcanzaron a los Vampiros casi no los hirieron. Carrie se molestó y Reinhardt les arrojó dos cruces Boomerang a los Vampiros que las esquivaron fácilmente, y mientras se agarraban de los muros de la torre se rieron burlonamente de Reinhardt que saltó y con su látigo agarró el pie de uno, de ellos al que arrojó al fuego demoníaco que se detuvo y el otro Vampiro asustado subió más por el muro.

Carrie y Reinhardt aprovechando que el fuego se detuvo se apresuraron en subir la torre sin que las trampas los atrapen, y para cuando el fuego empezó a subir de nuevo los dos jóvenes ya tenían algo de ventaja.

Carrie vió al vampiro que se les escapó y le arrojó varias esferas de energía mágica, y éste casi se cayó, pero el Vampiro saltó para atacarlos con sus garras, pero Reinhardt con su espada lo bloqueó para que Carrie con una lanza de luz lo eliminará.

Los dos continuaron su camino porque en lo que se detuvieron para vencer al vampiro el fuego demoníaco avanzó bastante y si no se apresuran los va a alcanzar.

Carrie y Reinhardt consiguieron llegar a la parte más alta de la torre donde había una gran plataforma circular, y al fondo una gran puerta doble. Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta y vieron como el fuego demoníaco se detuvo haciendo que la plataforma en la que están sea el único lugar seguro por lo que los dos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Cuando Carrie trató de abrir la puerta está estaba cerrada y de repente escucharon alas detras, de ellos que se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a un Thunder Demon con una extraña armadura negra en su cuerpo cargado de electricidad que estaba preparando una esfera eléctrica entre sus garras y en su cuello tenía la llave colgada. Carrie y Reinhardt corrieron en direcciones diferentes esperando poder confundir al Thunder Demon que arrojó la esfera eléctrica al suelo que fue completamente cubierto por electricidad y de no ser porque Carrie había activado su barrera ahora estarían paralizados, y Reinhardt le arrojó tres cruces Boomerang para distraerlo mientras que Carrie usó sus relámpagos obscuros contra el demonio, pero las cruces Boomerang no tuvieron efecto al igual que los relámpagos obscuros de Carrie, y el Thunder Demon los atacó con sus garras dañando gravemente la barrera de Carrie que sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, y Reinhardt le dio un par de latigazos que no tuvieron mucho efecto en el monstruo que voló lejos del alcance del joven que pensó en usar agua bendita para debilitar la armadura del demonio, pero notó que la electricidad en el piso no se ha disipado por lo que no podía hacerlo porque si falla, y la botella caí al suelo la electricidad en el suelo destruirá la barrera de Carrie, y no podrán resistir otro ataque del Thunder Demon.

Reinhardt saltó para alcanzar con su látigo al Thunder Demon que sólo voló un poco más alto para evitar el golpe de Reinhardt que se molestó por no poder alcanzar al Demonio que se rió del joven que desenfundo su espada la cual arrojó con todas sus fuerzas y cuando está tocó al monstruo hubo una tremenda explosión eléctrica que lastimó al Thunder Demon que salió de la nube de humo con la espada clavada en un brazo y atacó ferozmente a Reinhardt.

Carrie vió como Reinhardt peleaba contra el demonio y con sus misiles mágicos trató de herir al monstruo, pero este ya se esperaba esto y con múltiples truenos que salieron de su mano neutralizó los misiles de Carrie que tuvo que alejarse de los Truenos que iban dirigidos hacia ella que vió como Reinhardt fue herido en un costado por el Demonio que se elevó en el aire y Carrie corrió hacia su amigo que le dijo.

-No te preocupes por mi sólo es un rasguño.

Carrie se detuvo miró con furia al Thunder Demon que sólo estaba esperando a que ella se acerque a Reinhardt para matarlos en ese momento y aunque Carrie ya se empezaba a sentir mareada por la constante agresión del piso electrificado en su barrera usó un láser de agua contra el Thunder Demon que al ser tocado por el agua su electricidad se salió de control, pero esta siguió la trayectoria del láser mucho más rápido de lo que Carrie había pensado por lo que tanto el Thunder Demon como Carrie cayeron al suelo. La barrera de Carrie se desactivó al igual que el piso electrificado y aunque Reinhardt quería ayudar a Carrie corrió hacia el Demonio que no dejaba de humiar y le dio múltiples latigazos hasta que su enemigo fue derrotado y se quemó en fuego negro.

Reinhardt tomó la llave al igual que su espada y corrió a donde estaba Carrie, quien todavía estaba consiente, y le dio una poción para que se recuperará un poco.

Carrie se incorporó con trabajos y Reinhardt preocupado le preguntó.

-¿Estas bien?

Carrie asintió y Reinhardt fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Carrie con trabajos se puso en pie y trató de caminar a donde estaba Reinhardt, pero sentía sus piernas como si fueran gelatina y cada paso le costaba mucho trabajo. Reinhardt abrió la puerta rápido regresó con Carrie a la que cargo en sus brazos y los dos salieron de la torre, y vieron un pequeño cuarto con una puerta adelante y otra a mano izquierda. Carrie se sentía muy rara en los brazos de su amigo y al ver que Reinhardt se dirigía a la puerta a mano izquierda ella le reclamó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que ir a la siguiente torre antes de que sea tarde.

Reinhardt con voz sería respondió.

-No podemos hacer eso Carrie. Necesitas descansar esa pelea fue demasiado para ti y si te esfuerzas demasiado Malus se va a preocupar mucho.

Carrie forcejeo hasta que consiguió bajar de los brazos de Reinhardt y dijo.

-No te preocupes por mi estoy bien.

Carrie dio un par de pasos y cayó sobre sus rodillas, y Reinhardt se acercó a ella y dijo.

-Ves como no estás bien.

Carrie cerró sus puños frustrada de no tener el poder suficiente para continuar adelante y Reinhardt fue a abrir la puerta del cuarto de descanso regresó y cargo a Carrie en sus brazos. Los dos entraron al cuarto que estaba iluminado por unas velas y Reinhardt con cuidado dejó a Carrie sentada en la orilla de una de las camas. Reinhardt con una sonrisa fue a cerrar la puerta y Carrie suspiró en derrota esperando que este retrasó no haga que Drácula destruya a Malus. Carrie sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso se quitó las botas y Reinhardt regresó se sentó en la otra cama y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No te preocupes Carrie todavía tenemos tiempo porque si no fuera así no hubieran mandado a 10 Vampiros para detenernos.

Carrie se dio cuenta de que Reinhardt tenía razón y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Gracias Reinhardt.

Carrie se sintió más tranquila se levantó para abrir la cama y se recosto en esta.

Un rato después Reinhardt apagó las velas y fue a dormir mientras que Carrie a la luz de la Luna leía el Necronomicon esperando poder hacerse un poco más fuerte porque de seguro en la siguiente torre les esperan más monstruos que tratarán de detenerlos.

Los pensamientos de Carrie se dirigieron a Lisa y como le gustaría saber más de ella porque está segura de que si la conociera un poco más podrá derrotar a Drácula. De repente Carrie noto algo extraño al darse cuenta de que salieron por la mañana del otro cuarto de descanso y está segura de que no les tomo tanto tiempo salir de ahí por lo que no debería ser de noche lo que significa que las torres están encantadas con algo que les hace perder mucho tiempo entre más están en la torre, y sólo puede esperar a llegar a tiempo para salvar a Malus.

Carrie guardó el Necronomicon y se acomodó para dormir con la esperanza de ver pronto a Malus...

* * *

Nota de autor. Nos acercamos a la recta final de este fic, pero no se preocupen eso no quiere decir que como en el juego se va a quedar ahí ya que estoy preparando una continuación, pero en lo que está lista pueden leer la precuela Mundos paralelos Bloody Simphony y haré otra precuela situada en Castlevania Legends también pienso en continuar todos mis otros fics, y los que haré en el futuro por lo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ya sea de esta obra o de mis otras obras hasta la próxima.


End file.
